Everything Else
by Nini the Electrocuted Sheep
Summary: Sequel to 'Everything'. Kurt and Dave's relationship continues after receiving 'approval' from the Glee Club. But happily ever after certainly never stays that way, and they'll have to work through the everyday highschool drama in all its forms together.
1. Chapter One

**Title**: _Everything Else _(yes, I know. Very original XD ) – sequel to '_Everything_', which is on my profile. This will probably make much more sense if you read that one first! :)

**Pairing/Character(s)**: Kurt Hummel/Dave Karofsky; New Directions + teachers, parents, Blaine + Warblers, etc.

**Rating**: PG-13 in this chapter, NC-17 overall for teenage groping, making out, and maybe even sex in later chapters...

**Spoilers**: 2x06. Branches off into my own private AU from there on, so no Holly Holiday, no Kurt transferring to Dalton, no Lauren joining New Directions, no Superbowl Episode. But, various events from episodes 2x07-2x16 _**have **_and_ **will**_ make it into the fic, so be warned!

**Disclaimer**: Glee is © of Ryan Murphy and the actors.

**Summary**: sequel to '_Everything_'. Kurt and Dave's relationship continues after receiving 'approval' from the Glee Club. But happily ever after certainly never stays that way, and they'll have to work through the everyday high-school drama in all its forms together.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_SPLOOSH._

Dave Karofsky stopped dead in the middle of the hallway of William McKinley High-School in Lima Ohio one Monday morning in late January, reaching up to slowly wipe the remains of a bright-purple, teeth-achingly-cold grape slushy from his face. He'd known it would happen some day. It was only a matter of time, and a question of who would be the wielder of the beverage thrown at him. In fact he'd been surprised it took so long.

The corn syrup was burning in his eyes and the crushed ice was dripping steadily down the front of his T-shirt, and all the students in the hallway had instinctively drawn away from him, so he was standing in a five-foot wide circle of bare floor all alone.

He looked up to see who it had been. Azimio Adams stood in the hallway before him, a _Big Quench_ plastic cup still clutched in his hand. _Why the fuck are there even still slushies in the cafeteria? It's fucking January!_ Dave thought. Several other members of the football team stood behind Azimio, but none of them shared his facial expression. The black boy seemed to be disgusted by Dave, his hand slowly crushing the plastic cup in its grip.

"Faggot," he hissed at the boy who used to be his best friend. "Heard you went and signed up with Nude Erections, along with your little gay boyfriend Hummel. The two of you gonna sing a duet now?"

Dave raised an eyebrow at Azimio, willing his instinctive anger down. He'd known this would happen – he and Azimio had grown apart ever since Dave accidentally broke Kurt Hummel's arm and had been assigned Kurt's personal driver and bag-carrier while his broken arm healed. Kurt and Dave had slowly become friends and then more. Dave had confessed his feelings for Kurt, and Kurt had forgiven Dave for bullying him and in fact discovered that he returned Dave's feelings. They'd been dating ever since December. Dave had pretty much come out to the Glee Club when he asked their permission to date Kurt the previous month by singing a Michael Bublé song to him. And since three of the members of New Directions were also Cheerios, it was only a matter of time before the whole school knew.

It had also helped that Jacob Ben-Israel had somehow managed to get into the auditorium while Dave sang, and had posted a video of the performance on his blog. No-one had teased him about it at school, and in fact several girls had smiled and giggled as he passed them in the hallways. After the cyber-population of McKinley had gotten over their shock, the clip had received some rather nice responses. Kurt had actually found it funny that his boyfriend was a YouTube success. Dave had totally intended to find Ben-Israel and shake the little creep up a bit, but thought better of it. He wasn't that guy anymore.

Dave came back to the present, looking over Azimio's shoulder at the rest of the football team. Andy Trent, a linebacker, raised both his hands in a gesture of 'I had nothing to do with this,' and Daniel Michelson, one of the tackles, pointed at Azimio's back and shook his head as though saying 'not cool, man.'

Dave found his calm. The two of them were probably only there because they had some classes together – apparently only Azimio was out to get Dave and the rest of the football team didn't care about his sexual orientation. Dave thought that was awfully big of them. Half of them were Glee guys anyway, so they'd known already and had his back. He'd already told the hockey team, with whom he was closer anyway, and no-one had given him any trouble there.

"Yo, homo, you listenin' to me?" Azimio was in his personal space by then, shaking the mangled plastic cup in Dave's face. Dave calmly reached up to snatch it from Azimio's hand, and replied in a mild voice.

"No, dude, I'm actually kinda tuning you out, 'cause you keep talking shit. I told you already, I'm done taking crap from you just because you think differently from me."

"What I _think_," Azimio snarled, pointing a threatening finger at Dave, "is that you're a fag. I _knew_ you hangin' out with Hummel was gonna end in bad shit. That idiot Figgins made you help the fairy and now you've gone and caught the gay from him!"

"Dude," Dave rolled his eyes at him. "I didn't 'catch the gay' from him. I just like him. I've liked him since last year. Why do you think I bullied him so bad? I mean, wake up and smell the slushy." Dave wiped at his shoulder, collecting a handful of purple ice that hadn't quite melted yet. "Yeah, I'm gay. Or actually, I think I might be bi. Deal with it. It's got nothing to do with you and there's nothing you can do to change it. So just leave me the fuck alone, you dick." He hefted the leftover slushy in his palm and calmly smashed it into Azimio's face. Then he turned around to walk down the hall and towards his locker, where he'd stashed an extra T-shirt for hockey practice that afternoon. He guessed he'd just have to use it earlier than he'd anticipated.

He'd gotten less than ten paces away when he heard Azimio shout, "You're going down, Karofsky!" He turned around to see his ex-buddy charge down the hallway towards him, and planted his feet wide apart to receive a tackle or a punch.

But it appeared that Dave wouldn't have to defend himself: someone stepped in between him and Azimio, standing right in the bigger boy's path.

"Oh, no you don't!"

Dave's jaw dropped in shock. It was Kurt, standing tall and proud in what was probably a very fashionable white blazer by some designer whose name Dave couldn't even pronounce, black-and-green pinstriped trousers, and smart black dress shoes. Azimio was so surprised that he actually stopped his charge, skidding one final foot across the floor before halting. Kurt took the last step towards Azimio, one finger raised warningly.

"You are going to turn around, Azimio, and you are going to walk the other way right now, and you are never going to lay a hand on Dave. You got that? Or do I have to repeat the message in monosyllabic words so your sadly underdeveloped brain can process it?"

Azimio seemed utterly astonished that Kurt had intervened. Then shock gave way to amusement, and Azimio threw his head back and laughed. "Are you fucking kidding me, you little fairy? You gonna stand there and tell me not to beat up your boyfriend?"

"You're damned right I am," Kurt stood his ground, a furious expression on his face. "I'd hoped Dave would have his best friend to confide in, but obviously your prejudice towards anyone even remotely different from yourself had him scared so deeply into the closet he was practically dancing with fauns. The least you can do now that he's finally out is not throw more fuel on the fire." Kurt's extended finger moved forward, poking Azimio repeatedly in the chest as he spoke. The bigger boy took a step back, a disgusted look on his face. Then he looked over Kurt's shoulder to leer at Karofsky.

"You gonna let the princess here rescue you, Karofsky?"

Dave was leaning against a wall of lockers, observing the showdown. He seemed entirely unperturbed that Kurt had stepped in to defend him, and in fact wore something of an affectionate look on his face as Kurt dressed Azimio down like he was a misbehaving toddler.

"I don't know, man," he said. "I could have taken you, but this is kind of more fun to watch. Kurt's gonna tear you a new one."

Kurt nodded, poking his finger into Azimio's chest again. "Yes, while I _do_ have better things to do with my time, I don't mind putting you in your place. Gaga knows I have over a year of slushies and swirlies and dumpster tosses to pay you back for."

Azimio smacked Kurt's hand down. "Don't touch me, faggot," he said darkly, then reached out himself. His hand was on Kurt's shoulder, and every student in the hallway knew what was going to happen now: Kurt Hummel was about to be slammed into the lockers. Hard.

Once again, the student population had something else coming to them: Dave had stepped forward while Kurt and Azimio had spoken, and now he grabbed Azimio's wrist in his hand, stilling the large boy's movement before he could shove Kurt.

"Get your hands off my boyfriend," Dave said in a low, dangerous voice. The three boys stood locked in a standoff, Azimio's fingers tightening steadily on Kurt's shoulder while Dave's tightened on Azimio's wrist. Kurt was just about to speak up (he was probably going to have a bruise in the shape of Azimio's hand on his shoulder by lunch) when Coach Sylvester walked by and calmly turned on her megaphone. A sharp electronic whine was their only warning before she lifted the megaphone to her mouth and screamed right at them, advancing down the hallway.

"Break it up, the three of you. There will be no violence in the halls today. Save it for practice. Adams, Karofsky, back off of Hummel. You hurt a Glee kid and Shuester won't shut up in the teachers' lounge, and I don't want to hear his whining any more than I want to pay my taxes." The crowd of students parted for the cheerleading coach as she reached the three boys, and she put down her megaphone. "You all right there, Porcelain?" she asked Kurt when Dave and Azimio had both stepped back. Kurt nodded.

"Yes, thank you, Coach Sylvester." He straightened his blazer with a huff. "You couldn't have arrived at a better time."

"So what's going on here?" She indicated the two jocks. "These two giving you trouble?"

"No, actually, it was just Azimio," Kurt said, glaring at the black boy. "He was harassing Dave."

"And you swooped in to save him like a knight in shining rainbow armor, did you now?" Coach Sylvester looked mildly amused at the notion.

Kurt laughed. "I did, yes, not that he needed it." He put a hand on Dave's arm. Dave instantly stepped closer to Kurt, standing protectively between him and Azimio. "Come on, Dave, let's go clean you up." The two of them started towards the bathrooms at the end of the hall. Coach Sylvester gave Azimio one last dispassionate look before also continuing on her way.

The black boy waited until she turned a corner to shout after Kurt and Dave's retreating backs, "Gonna get it on in the bathroom, homos?"

Kurt and Dave stopped, and Dave gave a long-suffering sigh. He looked at his boyfriend. "Do you wanna, or should I?"

Kurt smirked up at him. "I already started in on him earlier, so I might as well finish it, hmm?"

"Go for it," Dave said, grinning back. He turned to watch as Kurt marched back down the hallway, stepped right up to Azimio, and slapped him hard across the face. Kurt nodded at the jock's undignified yelp of pain, turned on his heel, and walked back to Dave. Together the two of them stepped into the boys' bathroom to clean Dave off.

**-glee!-**

"That," Dave said as he stripped off his letterman jacket and then his ruined T-shirt in the bathroom, "was awesome."

Kurt laughed lightly. "I haven't felt this good since I managed to fight off those five girls at H&M for the fall collection cardigan in medium forest green last year!"

Dave sniggered at that. "Only you could get into a fistfight with girls while shopping for clothes."

"Well, I take pride in my enthusiasm for fashion," Kurt said in a fake-snotty voice, turning around to afford Dave some privacy as he tried to clean himself of food-coloring stains. Or at least, so he would say if anyone asked why he wasn't looking at his boyfriend's naked chest. In fact Kurt just didn't want to get too... _excited_, at school; it was amazing what just _looking_ at Dave could sometimes do to him.

"Damn it, there's no more paper towels..."

"I'll go over to the girls' room and steal some," Kurt said, hurrying out of the door and across the hallway. He stepped inside cautiously; no matter how out and proud he was, and therefore obviously uninterested in girls, not every girl in the school knew him, and he'd been shouted and beaten out of the girls' bathrooms before. As it turned out, though, this restroom was empty, so Kurt helped himself to a little stack of paper towels from the dispenser and turned to leave.

He was just at the door when he heard it – sniffling, in the last booth. He bit his lip, wanting to go back to Dave and help him clean off; but he couldn't just ignore the sad sounds of someone crying. He put the paper towels on the nearest sink and moved to push open the door of the toilet booth.

"Hey, are you – Rachel?"

Rachel Berry looked up from her hands, into which she was quietly crying. She was sitting on the closed toilet lid, clutching a wad of tissues to her face and trying to wipe away her tears.

"Kurt? Wha-what are you d-doing here?"

"I'm – never mind that, Rachel, what's wrong?" Kurt squeezed himself into the booth and knelt down next to his fellow Glee clubber.

"F-Finn broke up with me. For good, this time," Rachel sobbed. Kurt tensed; this was bad news for New Directions. It was debatable whether Quinn and Sam were the club's new leading couple, but Rachel and Finn were still extremely powerful performers, and they worked well together. If they were no longer an item, then things could get very awkward in rehearsals.

"Oh, Rachel, why?" Kurt focused on his friend, pushing his concern for the whole club aside for now.

"Be-because he found out that I made out w-with Puck after I found out that he slept with Santana last year." Rachel sniffed, looking up at Kurt. "Doesn't it c-cancel out, though?"

"Oh, Rachel..."

"I'm s-so stupid!" Rachel cried, tearing up again. "I can't believe I did that with Puck, I was just s-so hurt and I wanted to hurt him back –"

"Shhh, shhh," Kurt put his arms around Rachel, hugging her close. He rocked her a little, thinking of what to say. After a minute he stood up, leaning down to brush Rachel's bangs away from her red, blotchy face. "Rachel, I'll be right back, okay? Just sit tight for me for a minute, all right?"

Rachel nodded, and Kurt stepped out of the booth, collecting the paper towels he'd come for in the first place. He crossed the hall and entered the boys' bathroom, finding Dave at the sink, still shirtless, trying to wring out his slushy-stained T-shirt.

"There you are," Dave looked up, concerned. "I was beginning to think Azimio had gotten you or something."

"I'm sorry, Dave, it's just that I found Rachel crying in the girls' bathroom." Kurt handed Dave the paper towels and continued apologetically, "Will you be okay from here? I think she really needs some support right now."

Dave took the paper towels in one hand and cupped Kurt's face in the other. "Sure, babe. Go help your girlfriend. I'll just clean up and we'll catch up after school, okay?" Dave's truck was at the shop for a test, so Kurt had driven him to school that day.

"Thank you, Dave." Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and leaned in for a quick kiss before dashing out and into the girls' bathroom again. Rachel had collected herself enough to step out of the booth and wash her face at the sink; Kurt took it as a positive sign and reached for her hand.

"Come with me, Rachel. I know what to do."

**-glee!-**

Kurt led Rachel to the auditorium. Students stared at them as they walked through the halls, but Kurt sent most of them scurrying with his patented _Back Off, Bitches _glare. Rachel kept her head down and made an effort not to burst into tears again until they closed the doors of the auditorium after them.

"K-Kurt, what are we doing here?" she asked as Kurt led her up to the stage. He opened the piano cover and sat down at the bench, patting the space beside him. Rachel sat down next to him, hiccupping.

"We're here so you can let your emotions out. You're hurt and confused right now, and the best thing for you to do is to calm down. The only way for you to get back in control of yourself is to sing. It's what you do best, and it will make you feel better, if only for a little while. So go ahead –" he pointed to the microphone standing in the middle of the stage, "sing. Sing your heart out. I'll accompany you on piano."

Rachel sighed, breathing deep to calm her hiccups. She laid a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Maybe you're right. Okay, I'll try." She stepped up to the mic and took a second to figure out which song best represented her emotions at that moment. She took one last deep breath, closed her eyes, and began to sing.

"_Did I disappoint you, or let you down?  
>Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?<br>__'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
><em>_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._"

At the piano, Kurt began to play. The haunting piano tune of James Blunt's 'Goodbye My Lover' matched Rachel's feelings exactly.

"_So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
>Took your soul out into the night.<br>It may be over but it won't stop there,  
>I am here for you if you'd only care.<em>"

Rachel took hold of the microphone, one hand wrapped around the stand and squeezing tight, as though it was the only thing keeping her from falling down.

"_You touched my heart, you touched my soul.  
>You changed my life and all my goals.<br>And love is blind but that I knew when –  
>My heart was blinded by you.<br>I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
>Shared your dreams and shared your bed.<br>I know you well, I know your smell.  
>I've been addicted to you.<em>

"_Goodbye my lover,  
>Goodbye my friend.<br>You have been the one  
>You have been the one for me. <em>

_Goodbye my lover,  
>Goodbye my friend.<br>You have been the one  
>You have been the one for me.<em>"

Kurt had never heard Rachel sing like this. There was a softness, a frailty to her voice, that he'd never heard before. Rachel was usually a powerful singer, belting out Broadway numbers for the entire world to witness her talent. But this... this was vulnerability. Rachel was hurting, and at this moment, only he was privy to her pain.

"_I am a dreamer, and when I wake  
>You can't break my spirit – it's my dreams you take.<br>And as you move on, remember me.  
>Remember us and all we used to be<em>.

"_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
>I've watched you sleeping for a while.<br>I'd be the mother of your child...  
>I'd spend a lifetime with you.<br>I know your fears and you know mine.  
>We've had our doubts but now we're fine.<br>And I love you, I swear that's true.  
>I cannot live without you.<em>"

Kurt felt his heart break a little in his chest. It was strange that he felt so sympathetic for his once-enemy, but he'd long ago given up on Finn as a romantic interest, and any remaining hostility Kurt held for Rachel couldn't stand between the friendship they had built since she offered to sing 'Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy' with him after the duets competition.

"_Goodbye my lover,  
>Goodbye my friend.<br>You have been the one  
>You have been the one for me. <em>

"_Goodbye my lover,  
>Goodbye my friend.<br>You have been the one  
>You have been the one for me.<em>"

Kurt hated the fact that he would have to see Finn that afternoon at home. He didn't quite know who's 'side' he was on, if there even were sides; Finn had lied to Rachel about sleeping with Santana, but Rachel had lied to him about not-sleeping with Jesse. Kurt knew that Rachel was really in the wrong, having made out with Puck while still technically in a relationship with Finn – but he understood her reasons. Hurt, even unintentionally inflicted, was a powerful motive for betrayal.

"_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
>In mine when I'm asleep.<br>And I will bare my soul in time,  
>When I'm kneeling at your feet.<br>Goodbye my lover,  
>Goodbye my friend.<br>You have been the one  
>You have been the one for me<em>.

"_Goodbye my lover,  
>Goodbye my friend.<br>You have been the one  
>You have been the one for me<em>."

Rachel slowly crumpled onto the stage, taking the microphone stand with her; Kurt bit his lip and continued playing. True to her stubborn nature, Rachel kept on singing, even as she began to cry again.

"_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
>I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.<br>I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
>I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.<em>.."

In respect for Rachel's strength in singing all the way to the end, Kurt continued to play too. By the time the last poignant note faded in the air, Rachel was crying in earnest. Kurt moved to the center of the stage and sat down beside her, hugging her close as she cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: whoo! Here we go with the sequel :) I've got a few chapters written but generally speaking, this is a WIP. Please bear with me. It's going in all sorts of directions right now. The main pairing is Kurt/Dave, but lots of other characters will be getting action, so enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: **'Goodbye My Lover' is © of James Blunt. I chose it for the sad piano tune and the melancholy words, the hopelessness in Blunt's voice, and I thought it could translate well to Rachel's vocal range and sense of the dramatic.


	2. Chapter Two

**AN: **this is where things start to heat up for our boys. You'll notice the rating on this fic is NC17, as opposed to _Everything_'s PG13 rating. You've been warned! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Glee club that afternoon was lacking two noticeable members. Tina was the first to notice, asking, "Hey, where's Rachel?"

"Yeah, Finn's not here either," Artie said, looking around.

"Finn's at the gym," Sam said from the back row, where he was sitting holding hands with Quinn. "He said he's not coming to Glee today."

"Did he say why?" Mr. Shuester asked. Sam shook his head. "Well, what about Rachel?"

"I sent her home," Kurt said as he entered the choir room. He stood next to Mr. Shuester and addressed the rest of the club. "Finn broke up with Rachel. I found her crying in the girls' bathroom. She's heartbroken, and I thought it unwise for her to come to Glee and face Finn so soon." He surveyed the room, noticing his stepbrother's absence immediately. "I'll admit, I didn't think Finn would be a coward and not come either."

"Hang on, why did Finn break up with Rachel?" Mercedes asked. "Wasn't she the one who was upset that he slept with Santana last year? I mean, shouldn't she have broken up with him or something?"

"Rachel made out with Puck in retaliation," Kurt explained. "The difference was that last year Rachel was with Jesse when Finn slept with Santana, and this time Rachel was still technically in a relationship with Finn when she and Puck –"

"Look, can we just shut up about Frankenteen and the Hobbit?" Santana said scornfully, glaring at Kurt. "They're not here, so who cares. Let's just get to the singing."

"Whoa, Santana, that's not nice," said Mr. Shuester, frowning. "Aren't you concerned for your friends?"

"Friends?" Santana scoffed. "Neither of those two are my friends. And why's everyone giving me the evil eye? I just slept with Finn. I did him a favor, the kid needed to lose his virginity and score some points on the social ladder. Puck's the one who went and did his best friend's girlfriend. Again," she added scathingly, cocking her head at Puck.

"You're the one who took Finn's virginity just so you could become head cheerleader while Coach Sylvester was on her Madonna trip," Quinn pointed out. Santana ignored her, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Kurt rolled his eyes and went to sit down. This was one diva-off he did not want to participate in.

"And I didn't actually sleep with Rachel," Puck said, speaking up for the first time. "I couldn't go through with it. I'd already made that mistake once, I wasn't about to do it again." He glanced at Quinn. "No offense."

"None taken," she said through clenched teeth. "I consider that night a mistake, too."

"Well, you can't say you didn't enjoy yourself at the time," Puck said, a self-satisfied smirk on his lips. Quinn gasped in outrage and started to say something, as did Sam, but Santana cut them both off.

"Oh don't bother denying it, Quinn, you probably did enjoy it. I know I did," she shot Puck a saucy wink. "Every time."

"Whoa," Puck raised his hands as though to ward her off, "down, girl. I know you make out with just about everybody, including Brittany –" everyone in the room chuckled or snorted "– but swiping my boy's V-card just to get on top of the Cheerios pyramid? You're getting too cutthroat even for me, baby."

Santana laughed. "Well it was fun while it lasted, but I'm way over you, anyway. Like you said, I can have anyone in this school, and I don't need you," she said lightly, examining her nails.

A low murmur passed through the Glee club at the declaration. One of Puck's eyebrows had climbed so high on his forehead that it was practically joining his Mohawk. "Is that right?" he said, standing up and reaching for the electric guitar. The band took their cue from him, and Mr. Shuester, who had long ago given up on distracting his students when the topic of sex or relationships came up, simply found a seat among them and resigned himself to watching the show.

"_Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away_," Puck began to sing. Santana leaned back in her chair, feigning disinterest.  
>"<em>You say I'm not your type, but I can make you sway.<br>It makes you burn to learn you're not the only one_," Santana's eyes flicked up briefly to catch Puck's gaze, and she crossed her legs before turning away again. _  
><em>"_I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun._"

Santana rose to the challenge then, twisting a lock of her shiny black hair around a finger as she sang back at Puck,  
>"<em>Now you've gone somewhere else, far away<br>I don't know if I will find you..._"

"_Find you, find you_," sang Tina and Mercedes, enjoying the spectacle. Santana got up, leaving her seat and walking around Puck, trailing one hand over his neck and shoulders.

"_But you feel my breath on your neck_,_  
>Can't believe I'm right behind you.<em>"

"_Right behind you_," Tina and Mercedes kept the back-up vocals.

"'_Cause you keep me coming back for more_," Santana and Puck sang together,_  
><em>"_And I feel a little better than I did before.  
>If I never see your face again, I don't mind.<br>'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight_."

Santana danced away from Puck, her hips swaying, the pleats of her Cheerios skirt revealing flashes of toned, bronze thigh.  
>"<em>Sometimes I move so well, it's hard not to give in<em>."

"_I'm lost, I can't tell where you end and I begin_," Puck answered, leering at her.

"_It makes you burn to learn I'm with another man_," Santana teased, stepping behind Mr. Shuester and caressing his shoulders. The teacher rolled his eyes at her, but allowed himself to be used as a prop in the performance.

"_I wonder if he's half the lover that I am_," Puck said, his hips moving suggestively.  
>"<em>Now you've gone somewhere else, far away<br>I don't know if I will find you..._ ("_Find you, find you_," sang Santana.)  
><em>But you feel my breath on your neck<br>Can't believe I'm right behind you_..."("_Right behind you..._")

Santana swaggered back out to the floor, standing back-to-back with Puck as they sang together.

"'_Cause you keep me coming back for more  
>And I feel a little better than I did before.<br>If I never see your face again, I don't mind  
>'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight.<em>"

Santana danced away again, jumping up onto the piano and sitting there while Puck sang to her,

"_Baby, baby, please believe me  
>Find it in your heart to reach me<br>Promise not to leave me behind._"

"_Promise not to leave me behind_," Santana mocked, lying down on the shiny black surface of the piano.  
>"<em>Take me down, but take it easy<em>," she continued, arching her back and caressing her own neck.  
>"<em>Make me think but don't deceive me.<br>Talk to me 'bout taking your time_..."

"_Talk to me, talk to me_," Puck mocked her this time.

"'_Cause you keep me coming back for more,_" Santana hopped off of the piano and danced over to Puck again,  
>"<em>And I feel a little better than I did before.<em>"

"_If I never see your face again, I don't mind_," they sang together,  
>"<em>'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight<em>."

Puck's fingers had long since left his guitar strings, and he'd reached out to caress Santana's side as they danced around one another, while her arms came up to rest on his shoulders.

"'_Cause you keep me coming back for more  
>And I feel a little better than I did before.<br>If I never see your face again, I don't mind  
>'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight!<em>"

Puck's hand climbed up Santana's arm and neck as they sang the last refrain, and as the music ended he pulled her into a bruising kiss. The Glee club clapped and whistled, happy to see McKinley's resident sex-shark couple together again. They'd probably do less damage to other people if they were involved with each other, and god knew their sexual appetites matched.

Only Kurt wasn't smiling. As much as he enjoyed watching Puck and Santana – the two had amazing chemistry, both musical and sexual – he was still worried about Finn and Rachel. He resolved to talk to Finn when they met at home, and to check in with Rachel via text or phone call.

* * *

><p>"So how's Berry?" Dave asked as he slid into the passenger seat of Kurt's Lincoln Navigator after Glee rehearsal had finished. Kurt took a moment to feel a giddy little spark of affection for his boyfriend, pleasantly surprised that he'd remembered that Rachel had been upset and that Kurt had gone to comfort her.<p>

"I managed to get her to calm down a little," he said as he started the car. "Finn broke up with her, and she was a bit of a mess. I sent her home before Glee, but I shouldn't have bothered. Finn didn't show up."

Dave snorted. "What a wuss."

"I know, right?" Kurt sighed. "I can't really blame him for breaking up with Rachel, because she did sort of cheat on him. But to then not show up for Glee... they've managed to put their drama aside in order to participate before. I'm extremely disappointed with him."

"Want me to beat him up for you?" Dave jokingly punched his balled-up fist into his other palm. Kurt laughed.

"No, Dave, but thank you. After all, Finn didn't do anything wrong to me. I'll have a word with him at home."

"Ooh, someone's in the dog-house," Dave laughed. "I recognize that tone."

"Sometimes I think it's a bad idea to mix business with pleasure when it comes to Glee club," Kurt said as he stopped at a red light. "It only ever leads to trouble."

"What do you mean?" Dave asked.

"Practically the whole club is paired up," Kurt explained. "Finn and Rachel, Finn and Quinn, Quinn and Sam, Puck and Santana, Santana and Brittany, Brittany and Artie, Artie and Tina, Tina and Mike... Each of these relationships has resulted in trouble at one point."

"Whoa, whoa. Back up. Did you say Santana and Brittany?"

Kurt laughed. "You should see them sometimes, they're all over each other. Brittany got so jealous when Santana decided to do a duet with Mercedes instead of with her. And Santana got really bitchy when she found out Brittany had slept with Artie. It was adorable. Scary, but adorable."

"So you mean those two really..." Dave made a vague gesture with his hand.

"Oh, yes," Kurt said, grinning at Dave. "Why, does that turn you on, thinking about them together?"

"Uh..." Dave cleared his throat audibly. "Would you be offended if I said _hell yes_?"

"No, actually," Kurt laughed again. "I'm perfectly comfortable knowing you're bisexual; there's no shame in it. In fact I kind of wish I was bisexual myself – then I might have been able to enjoy dating Brittany. But as it turns out, I'm only attracted to big, athletic guys," he said fondly, patting Dave's thigh. He nearly lost control of the car when Dave's large hand came to rest atop his own, the warm fingers threading between his.

"So it's a good thing I didn't join Glee, huh?" Dave asked, bringing them back to the subject they'd been discussing before he'd had his bicurious moment.

"I'm just saying, sometimes I wish everyone didn't date inside Glee."

"What about Mercedes? Does she have a boyfriend?"

"No," Kurt said, "and you know what, I think it's starting to get her down. She's been looking really lonely lately. She hasn't even asked for any solos in Glee club since Sectionals."

"Maybe you should set her up on a date," Dave suggested, turning their clasped hands over so he was holding Kurt's smaller hand in his own, running his thumb over Kurt's pulse-point.

"Oh my god!" Kurt turned to stare at his boyfriend. "Dave, that's a _fantastic_ idea!" He squeezed Dave's hand. "Maybe you're more gay that you think."

Dave snorted, releasing Kurt's hand and saying, "Maybe you're just rubbing off on me."

"Are your parents home?" Kurt asked, seemingly out of the blue, as they pulled up at the Karofsky residence.

"No, why?" Dave asked. "You wanna come in?"

"I might," Kurt said, and Dave raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"You like my idea about rubbing off...?"

"Dave!"

Dave laughed at Kurt's scandalized cry. "Oh, god, the look on your face. Naw, babe, I was kidding, calm down." He unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want, we could just watch a movie or play some Guitar Hero."

"All right," Kurt agreed as he too got out of the car. He came around the front and stepped onto the driveway, wrapping his arms around Dave's neck. "I just thought we could have a look at the Thunderclap and find someone who might be interested in a steaming mug of hot chocolate."

"You... totally lost me there, babe," Dave said, frowning as he brought his arms to rest around Kurt's waist, holding him close.

"I mean Mercedes," Kurt chuckled. "We could make your fantastic idea come true by finding someone who'd like to date Mercedes. But I'm not opposed to a little make-out session either. You just caught me off guard with that innuendo."

"Innu... what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Dave Karofsky," Kurt chided, rising on his tiptoes for a quick kiss. "I know you know what that word means. You're more intelligent than you let on, and more sensitive, and sweeter, and mmmff –" His string of compliments was cut off as Dave leaned in for a kiss, effectively silencing him.

Kurt sighed dreamily as Dave finally drew back, completely boneless and relying on the taller boy to keep him standing upright. Dave chuckled at his glazed-over eyes and patted his shoulder, guiding him towards the front door of his house. "Come on, can't have you saying that kinda stuff about me out on the street. Gotta keep my rep!"

"Your rep? Dave, you told Azimio you were gay this morning. In the hallway. The whole school's going to know by tomorrow."

"The whole school already knows," Dave retorted as he unlocked the door and held it open for Kurt. "I told the hockey team like a week ago, and the Glee Club knows ever since I sang to you. And the Cheerios have probably known ever since _you_ sang that Disney song to me at the bleachers... really I don't know how no-one knew by the end of that day."

"I asked Quinn to keep it quiet," Kurt said as he stepped inside the house, looking around curiously. He was caught by surprise then, when Dave came up behind him and put his arms around his shoulders in a hug.

"You did that for me?" Dave said quietly in his ear. Kurt hugged Dave's arms where they encircled his chest, loving the heat of his boyfriend pressed against his back from shoulders to feet.

"Uh-huh," he whispered back. "I realized you weren't ready yet. So I asked Quinn to keep the Cheerios from spreading the news... there may have been bribery involved."

Dave kissed Kurt's neck. "You're kinda awesome, you know that?"

Kurt hummed happily, tilting his head to the side to allow Dave better access. "I do, yes."

"Modest, too," Dave laughed, straightening up and taking Kurt's hand, leading him towards the staircase. "Come on, my room's upstairs."

Kurt was genuinely curious about Dave's bedroom, but he missed the sensation of Dave kissing his neck too much at the moment, so once they'd closed the door behind them he pulled Dave onto the bed and kissed him again. Dave was only too happy to indulge him, running his hands eagerly up Kurt's arms to his shoulders and encouraging him to lie down. Kurt sighed happily as Dave settled above him, one knee sliding between Kurt's legs. One of his hands cradled the back of Kurt's head, while the other arm supported his weight above the slighter boy.

Kurt's mouth was hot and wet, and his hands roamed down the front of Dave's chest, fumbling with the closures of the ever-present letterman jacket. He finally got it open and pushed Dave to sit up, never breaking the kiss as he skillfully divested his boyfriend of the jacket. Dave returned the favor, one of his hands moving to loosen Kurt's necktie and then undo the buttons of his shirt. He gave up after two, breaking the kiss and grunting as he simply pulled Kurt's shirttails out of his trousers and slid his warm hand up underneath the crisp fabric. Kurt giggled and took off his blazer, throwing it haphazardly off the bed to land where it may. Dave let himself feel a moment's pride at getting Kurt so turned on that he didn't even mind what happened to his precious designer clothing.

Kurt's hands slid up Dave's forearms and up to his shoulders, using them as leverage to pull their hips together. Both boys hissed in pleasure as their erections met through the material of their pants, and Dave brought their lips together for another kiss. Kurt closed his eyes and opened his mouth, letting Dave's tongue slip in and slide wetly alongside his own. Dave's large hand was splayed at the small of his back, and Kurt had hiked Dave's T-shirt up along his ribs to feel the way the larger boy's muscles twitched underneath his warm skin.

"You're so hot," Kurt moaned when their lips separated, as Dave leaned down to kiss his neck. He felt Dave's breath huff out in an amused chuckle against his earlobe, and said, "I mean your skin. I'm always cold, but you're so warm and – o_h_, oh, do that again!"

"What, you mean this?" Dave whispered before biting gently at the underside of Kurt's jaw. "Or... maybe this?" He moved down lower, sealing his lips over Kurt's pulse point. The hand that wasn't underneath Kurt's shirt came up to undo the top buttons of the garment. "Or is this what you wanted...? Dave dipped his head, sucking wetly at Kurt's collarbone. "Hmm?"

"Oh, god, Dave –" Kurt arched up underneath him, and Dave moaned around his mouthful of Kurt's skin. Kurt's fingers were tangling with his own at the buttons of his shirt, most probably ripping several off in their haste to get it off. Dave hummed with satisfaction as Kurt's torso was bared to him fully, silky-white skin and small pink nipples. He ran his hands up Kurt's ribcage, smiling as Kurt's breath hitched. He leaned in to kiss him again, but Kurt's hand held him back.

"Off," he ordered, and Dave pulled back. "Shirt, off," Kurt said again, his hands going to the hem of Dave's shirt and helping him pull it off. For the second time that day, Kurt felt a flush of arousal go through him at the sight of his boyfriend's chest. Dave wasn't smooth and hairless like Finn or Puck, and though Kurt had always secretly salivated at them, he found Dave to be just as attractive. In fact, coupled with the way Dave was pushing him down again to attack the side of his neck, there was something very primal and exciting about being with him. Dave held nothing back, now that he knew his feelings for Kurt were returned, and Kurt felt sexy and desired whenever they were making out.

He decided to show Dave how desirable he also was, and squirmed until he could reach Dave's belt buckle with one hand. He tugged it open, knowing Dave had noticed by the way he'd stopped kissing his neck. Kurt brought his other hand down too, slowly undoing the button of Dave's jeans and easing down the fly. This time it was Dave's turn to give a little gasp as Kurt's hand dipped into his jeans, slipping under the waistband of his boxer shorts.

"_Fuuuuck_, Kurt..." he panted against Kurt's shoulder, as the smaller boy's fingertips brushed against the head of his cock.

"Mmm, not quite yet," Kurt chuckled breathily, placing light kisses on the side of Dave's neck this time. "But we'll get there one day. Let's try this for now," he said, feeling braver as he burrowed his hand in deeper, curling around the shaft of Dave's hard-on. Dave moaned loudly at that, and Kurt was glad he'd asked whether Dave's parents were home before they'd started this. He pushed at the back of Dave's jeans with his other hand, and Dave's hips moved with him, helping him slide the jeans down a bit. Kurt pushed the boxers down, too, one hand settling on Dave's hip as the other began to move around Dave's cock.

"Ohhh," Dave's head fell forward onto Kurt's shoulder as Kurt's fingers slid up-down. "Oh god, Kurt –" He brought his hand to the front of Kurt's trousers, but only got as far as undoing the button and fly before Kurt's unoccupied hand brushed him away.

"No, you just enjoy for now, Dave," he whispered in his ear, bringing Dave's hand to the small of his back again. "Let me take care of you," he said, nipping lightly at Dave's earlobe as he sped up the motions of his hand. It was awkward enough to be jerking his boyfriend off for the first time, without them attempting to coordinate dual action. Besides, he was getting just the right amount of pressure on his own dick right now, pressed against one of Dave's muscular thighs, and he didn't want to change their positions to accommodate Dave's hand. He focused on bringing his boyfriend off for now, hoping he wasn't making too much of a mess in his own briefs. "And for Gaga's sake, keep your mouth below my neckline if you plan on leaving a hickey."

"Nngh," was Dave's unintelligible response, his head buried in the side of Kurt's neck again. His hand clenched and unclenched on Kurt's waist, the other gripping the back of his neck, threading into the fine hairs there. "Ohgod..."

Kurt chuckled, taking the replies as a sign he was doing well. It was strange doing it backwards, and to another person, but Kurt was curious enough to keep going, and he wanted to make Dave feel good. It was all pretty hot – Dave was a big boy, and entirely proportionate. His very impressive erection sat warm and heavy in Kurt's hand, and maybe one hand wasn't enough, so Kurt reached down with his other hand and wrapped both around Dave's cock –

"Oh, _fuck!_ Fuck, Kurt!" Dave bit down on Kurt's shoulder as his hips bucked up into Kurt's hands, and Kurt grinned in satisfaction even as he winced at the sting of teeth. Dave went a little mad as he came, his whole body shuddering against Kurt and his hands tightening around a handful of Kurt's hair. Kurt gasped as slickness erupted over his hands and against their stomachs. The friction on his cock through his trousers was almost too much for Kurt, and the rhythmic tugging at his hair added a spark of sensation that sent him over the edge.

They sagged down onto the bed together, Dave making a last effort to lie on his side and not crush Kurt before he gave in to the dizzying afterglow. He lay there panting, sated, hardly believing that Kurt had just brought him off in his bedroom. The fantasy he'd had for nearly a year now, and which he was ashamed to say he'd once tried to suppress, had finally come true. He turned his head from where he'd been staring blankly at the ceiling to look at Kurt, who was lying similarly limp on the bed beside him. He reached down to run his fingers through the mess on Kurt's skin, feeling strangely turned-on by the sight of his own come on his boyfriend's body. Kurt's stomach twitched under Dave's touch, and his glassy eyes caught Dave's gaze.

"Could you..." Kurt cleared his throat and tried again, "Could you, um, pass me a couple tissues?"

"Oh – yeah, sure." Dave turned over to his bedside table, retrieving several tissues and passing them to Kurt, taking a few to clean himself up as well. "Sorry. I kind of made a mess, huh?"

"You're not the only one," Kurt said, sounding slightly disgusted. Dave followed his gaze, only now noticing the large wet spot on Kurt's briefs in the gap of his open trousers.

"Dude, did you –"

"I did," Kurt lamented, seeming torn between embarrassment and amusement. "A waste of a perfectly good pair of Calvin Klein briefs. I can only hope I didn't ruin my trousers as well."

Dave collapsed back onto the bed with a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>'If I Never See Your Face Again' is © of Maroon 5 and Rihanna. Now _there's_ a sexy duet if I ever heard one. Not sure if Puck would/could do Adam Levine's falsetto, but I bet he could rock the song in a lower register too. This is one of those songs that popped up on my playlist while I was wondering about the fic and I just went _holy crap this is SO Puck and Santana I have to write this NOW._

Oh, and, how did y'all like the smut? :]


	3. Chapter Three

**AN**: So 2x17 "Night of Neglect" was so amazingly bad that I had to retreat into fandom to get a good Glee fix. Hope you guys feel better about this chapter than the latest canon episode *rolls eyes*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Once they'd calmed down and cleaned up after their intense make-out session, Dave brought his 2009 Thunderclap to the bed and they went over the yearbook to look for a suitable candidate to date Mercedes. In the end they decided on Anthony Rashad. He was on the football team and president of the Black Students Union, and both boys agreed that he was handsome enough. Dave knew him vaguely from football and assured Kurt that he was a nice enough guy.

While Dave went down to the kitchen to get them a snack, Kurt flipped through the pages of the yearbook. He half-expected to find every one of the Glee Club's faces scratched out or mutilated somehow, including his own. Instead he found the club photograph untouched and smiled. His fingers played with the edges of the glossy pages while he absentmindedly tried to remember if he still owned that pair of plaid trousers, and he frowned when he noticed that the corner of the page was folded down.

Running his finger through the pages and finding another dog-eared one, Kurt opened the yearbook to find the Cheerios' five-page spread. At the right bottom was a picture of Kurt and Mercedes in their Cheerios uniforms, taken during the pep rally in which they'd performed "Four Minutes." Kurt bit his lip and looked for the page containing his class's photos. Sure enough, that page was dog-eared as well. Dave had gone through the yearbook and singled out all the pages containing pictures of Kurt.

The bedroom door opened and Kurt quickly flipped back to the football team's page, pretending he'd still been looking at Anthony Rashad. Dave sat down on the bed next to him with a bag of chips and a bowl of green apple slices. He offered both to Kurt, who merely leaned in to kiss him. He licked his lips as he sat back, saying, "Mmm, salty. You've already had some of the chips, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I had a few while I was cutting the apple. You want some?" Dave offered the bowl again, and Kurt smiled as he took a slice.

"Thanks. So, Anthony Rashad. How do we get him to go out with Mercedes?"

"Shouldn't be too hard," Dave said, popping a chip into his mouth. "Dude's on the Black Students Union, so he'd be into dating a black chick. And Mercedes is pretty popular, isn't she?"

"Well, she'd disagree if you told her that, but I certainly think she's fabulous enough to date a jock, as far as high-school hierarchy goes. I mean, she was a Cheerio at one point, and even Puck dated her in order to become popular again. She's semi-friends with Santana, which always helps when you want to climb the social circle in McKinley." Kurt bit into the apple slice, relishing the tart, refreshing taste. "I bet the only person with more connections or blackmail information at McKinley is Sue Sylvester."

Dave laughed at that. "That lady's crazy."

"There's actually a lot more to her than what meets the eye," Kurt said, licking his fingers clean of the apple's juices and reaching into the bowl for another slice. "Not unlike someone else I've recently gotten to know."

"Shut up." Dave snorted and leaned in to kiss Kurt this time.

**-glee!-**

The next day, Kurt sat down to lunch with Mercedes, sneaking a glance out of the corner of his eye to watch as Dave invited Anthony Rashad to sit with him across the cafeteria. Rashad easily separated himself from the group of football players he'd gotten his food with, a sneering Azimio among them. Rashad seemed entirely unperturbed by being invited to eat lunch with 'the gay guy' and brought his tray over to where Dave was sitting with several members of the hockey team.

Kurt knew then that they'd made the right choice. He sent his boyfriend a smile over Mercedes's shoulder, and scooted over to sit across from his best friend rather than beside her.

"Mercedes," he began, "I think I owe you an apology."

"Apology?" Mercedes took a sip of her soda and gave Kurt a strange look. "Why?" Her eyes narrowed. "Did you steal my boombox necklace again? I know you like a little bling with your bowties and stuff, but you know that's a little too much even for you to pull off, boo."

"No, no," Kurt laughed, remembering how upset Mercedes had been when she'd thought she'd misplaced her favorite necklace. "I've just realized that I've been spending a lot of time with Dave recently, and even before I told you all that we were dating, I was neglecting my best-friend duties to you. I know you've been lonely lately, and I'm sorry for making you feel that way."

Mercedes stabbed at her tater-tots uncomfortably. "You don't have to feel bad just 'cause you've got a boyfriend. It's all right for you to spend time with him."

"Still, I feel a little guilty," Kurt said, putting a hand over Mercedes's. "I want to make it up to you."

"Well, all right, if you feel so guilty," Mercedes grinned, and Kurt had to laugh. That was the spunky girl he knew and loved!

"Okay, so, I'm going to do two things for you. First, I'm coming over to your place on Saturday afternoon to give you some VIP princess pampering. I'm going to pull out all the stops and bring all my newest products to lavish upon you and make you feel fabulous."

"Ooh!" Mercedes squealed in delight. "Are you gonna sleep over? I haven't had a girls' night in ages. We should watch 'Rent', or a few Disney flicks!"

"Oh, no," Kurt smiled, his eyes flicking over to Dave and Anthony's table. The two of them were shaking hands, and Dave caught Kurt's eye and flashed him a thumbs-up. Kurt's smile widened and he looked back at Mercedes. "No, after I finish pampering and primping you, you're going out on a date."

"A date?" Mercedes snorted. "Kurt, baby, in case you haven't noticed – I ain't got a boyfriend. Who the hell am I gonna go out with?"

"With Anthony Rashad," Kurt answered promptly, gesturing over her shoulder with his carrot stick. Mercedes turned around to see who he was looking at, and Anthony stood up, smiling winningly at Mercedes. Mercedes flashed him a grin back, then turned to Kurt.

"What the hell?" she whispered urgently. "Kurt, are you setting me up on a blind date?"

"Well it's hardly a blind date now you've seen each other, is it?" Kurt said lightly. "Don't you think he's handsome?"

"I don't – well, _yeah_," Mercedes admitted. "But why –"

"Mercedes, you need to get out more. I can't always be there for you, and you shouldn't use me as a substitute boyfriend. Anthony is a nice guy – Dave knows him from the football team – and he's into you." Kurt smirked. "We checked."

"You did not –" Mercedes deflated. "Oh, _you_." She pulled Kurt into a hug, but reached up to mess his hair to show that she was still annoyed. "This better work out, white boy, or I'mma be hunting you down."

"Aah!" Kurt yelped and rearranged his hair, grinning at Mercedes nonetheless. "What, don't you trust your gay best friend to properly matchmake you?"

"What is this, 'Fiddler on the Roof'?" Mercedes laughed. "The fact that you're gay doesn't automatically make you a good matchmaker, Kurt."

"Yeah, well, tell that to Dave," Kurt said. "It was his idea."

"Seriously?" Mercedes's eyebrows rose in surprise, and she made an impressed face. "That's big of him."

"So what time do you want me to come over on Saturday?" Kurt asked.

"For a first date prep? Boy, you better come at the crack of dawn if you wanna get me ready!"

* * *

><p>Despite it not being his date, Kurt couldn't wait for Saturday night to arrive. He spent the rest of the week in a state of happy excitement for Mercedes, who had been talking to Anthony during lunch and recesses. They seemed compatible enough talking in the cafeteria or on the school steps, but only a real date would tell for sure. Kurt had already started planning his spa routine for Mercedes, and had even ordered a new brand of hairspray which he was sure would hold her hair in fabulous curls all night long.<p>

Mercedes kept giving him excited little smiles or hugging all through the day, and he'd even seen her fist-bump Dave, an oddly heartwarming gesture which Dave seemed to take with good humor. Glee Club on Thursday afternoon, however, distracted the two friends with fresh news to discuss: Rachel's solo.

The little diva was slowly getting over the break-up with Finn, and had not resorted to snarky song choices this time, but instead chose to sing about personal betterment and the importance of knowing when to let go. Kurt had helped her choose the song, and had even practiced with her. He wasn't exactly one hundred percent on Team Rachel, but he'd talked to Finn about the whole ordeal and had managed to obtain a sort of ceasefire between them.

"I'd just like to dedicate this song to my – to my ex-boyfriend, Finn." Rachel's voice broke only a little bit on Finn's name. "I treated you wrong and I hurt you because I felt you had betrayed me, though I realize now that you and I were not dating at the time of that grievance. I've come to understand that my actions were wrong and that I had no right to feel betrayed by what you did, and I simply –"

"Rachel," Mr. Shuester cut her off gently, and Rachel shut her mouth with a snap, blushing slightly.

"Right. Sorry. So, Finn, I'm sorry for hurting you. I hope we can remain friends. This song is for you." She nodded at Puck, who was seated on a stool by the piano, with his guitar.

"I'm up here with Rachel cause I feel the same, man," Puck said, looking at Finn. "I made out with your girlfriend – again," he winced, "and I feel totally shitty for doing it. I'm sorry and I hope we can be buds again. This," he pointed at himself and Rachel, "is the closest I am ever gonna get to any of your girlfriends ever again, bro. Promise."

The two of them seemed to be waiting for Finn's approval before they began. The tall boy looked at them both for a few seconds before, finally, nodding his acceptance. Rachel and Puck both let out a relieved breath, smiled slightly at one another, and Puck began strumming his guitar.

"_Da da da da...  
><em>_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_," Rachel sang quietly,  
>"<em>You're probably on your flight back to your home town<br>__I need some shelter of my own protection, baby  
><em>_To be with myself and center,  
><em>_Clarity, peace, serenity..._

"_I hope you know, I hope you know  
><em>That this has nothing to do with you.<br>___It's personal, myself and I_," Rachel put a hand to her chest,  
>"<em>We've got some straightening out to do<br>__And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
><em>_But I've got to get a move on with my life.  
><em>_It's time to be a big girl now...  
><em>_And big girls don't cry._

"_The path that I'm walking, I must go alone  
><em>_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown.  
><em>_Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
><em>_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_."

Kurt, sitting in the back row with Tina and Mercedes, almost snorted at the line about happy endings. He was experiencing his own happy ending right now with Dave – but even he knew it might not last. Finn and Rachel had had tried being a couple twice now and failed – he was just glad they'd realized they didn't fit well together and hoped, like Rachel, that they would still be friends.

"_I hope you know, I hope you know  
><em>_That this has nothing to do with you.  
><em>_It's personal, myself and I  
><em>_We've got some straightening out to do  
><em>_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
><em>_But I've got to get a move on with my life.  
><em>_It's time to be a big girl now...  
><em>_And big girls don't cry._

"_It's time for me to go home_," Rachel sang, having decided to forgo the lyrics about being lovers and soulmates,  
>"<em>It's getting late, dark outside<br>__I need to be with myself and center,  
><em>_Clarity, peace, serenity..._

"_I hope you know, I hope you know  
><em>_That this has nothing to do with you.  
><em>_It's personal, myself and I  
><em>_We've got some straightening out to do  
><em>_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
><em>_But I've got to get a move on with my life.  
><em>_It's time to be a big girl now...  
><em>_And big girls don't cry.  
><em>_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry..._"

Rachel finished the chorus and Puck strummed out his last guitar riff. Rachel's vocals had been as impressive as ever, and still vulnerable enough that Kurt actually got up to hug her after she'd finished. Finn too stood up, and took Rachel's hands in his.

"Thanks, Rachel. I'm going to try and forgive you – both of you," he looked at Puck, "and maybe take some time to be on my own now. It could do us both good."

"I think you're right," Rachel said softly. "We'll still be friends?" she added hopefully.

"Yeah," Finn said, smiling his trademark half-smile. "Yeah, sure." He wrapped one hand around her shoulders. "Friends." He reached out to fist-bump Puck. "All of us."

"This is good, guys," Mr. Shuester said, coming up to put his hands on Finn and Puck's shoulders. "I'm glad you can all stay together and forgive each other for the mistakes of youth. This is a good lesson for all of you: you're young, and you'll all make mistakes. But you'll get over them and learn from them, and they'll help you grow up and discover who you are." He put a hand on Rachel's shoulder then. "That was a great performance, Rachel. Good job."

Rachel sat down, and Mr. Shuester remained standing facing the club. "All right, guys, we're getting closer and closer to Regionals, and it's Thursday already so no new assignments. But I want you all to start thinking about song ideas and even choreography if you have anything to contribute. Yes, Quinn?"

New Directions passed the rest of the afternoon brainstorming and discussing ideas. Kurt was just getting his bag and heading out of the choir room when he was accosted by the nasal tones of none other than Jacob Ben-Israel.

"Kurt Hummel, or should it already be Kurt Karofsky, do you have anything to say –"

"Anything to say that could possibly be more ridiculous than the so-called 'news' you think you're reporting? Never, Jacob," Kurt smiled sweetly at the camera held by Ben-Israel's crewmate.

"Some people would claim that the ridiculous thing is you dating Dave Karofsky, none other than the jock who used to bully you," said Ben-Israel, his microphone shoved so high in Kurt's face that the gleek had to lean back lest it poke him in the nose. The majority of the Glee Club had taken the other door out of the choir room, but Puck, Finn and Artie were all crowded around the doorway behind Kurt, eyeing Ben-Israel with varying degrees of disgust.

"My sources tell me that Karofsky has expressed his wishes to join the Glee Club following his debut performance in which he serenaded you with a Michael Bublé song, and that the two of you have been dating in secret for the better part of a year now," Ben-Israel continued, and Puck snorted behind Kurt.

"Well, while your sources are for once correct in the fact that Dave and I are dating," Kurt said, one sardonic eyebrow raised, "I'm sorry to have to correct you regarding the length of our relationship. Dave and I have barely been together for two months."

"And have the two of you consummated the relationship already?" Ben-Israel asked further, making Kurt burst into laughter.

"Seriously, Jacob? Seriously?" Kurt wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. "Oh, there he is. Dave!" he called, spotting his boyfriend coming down the corridor. "Dave, would you like to answer some questions for Jacob here, regarding our relationship?"

"Hey, Jew-Fro, you bothering my boyfriend?" Dave growled as he approached, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Don't make me give you a swirly. You know how those mess up your 'do."

"I-I'm not scared of-of you, Karofsky," Ben-Israel stuttered. He drew himself up to his full height, fro and all, and shoved his microphone in Dave's face next. "It's been weeks since I uploaded your debut performance to my blog and you've done nothing to me. You've lost your edge. Perhaps like Samson from the Bible? Once you gave your gay virginity up to Kurt Hummel, you lost your jock status and are now –"

Whatever Ben-Israel might have been about to label Dave was cut off abruptly as Dave faked a lunge at him. Ben-Israel squeaked and jumped back, and Dave settled back next to Kurt, smirking. The cameraman took a few steps backwards in order to be able to capture the developments, Kurt and Dave standing with half the Glee boys behind them and Ben-Israel cowering against the opposite wall of lockers.

"I haven't lost my edge or my jock status," Dave said calmly. "No-one gives a shit that I'm bi – yeah, bi, bi-sex-u-al," he enunciated clearly, turning towards the camera so that everyone could see him talking. "Might as well get your facts right, Jew-Fro. And as for me and Kurt 'consummating' the relationship," he turned back to Ben-Israel and smirked. "Well, I bet fantasizing about us getting it on is the best you're ever gonna get, you pathetic little dweeb."

He slung his arm over Kurt's shoulders again and steered him down the hall, leaving a flabbergasted Jacob Ben-Israel and his cameraman staring at their retreating backs. Kurt was giggling. "Hey, Hudson, Puckerman," Dave said over his shoulder. "You guys think you could do me a favor and take care of Jew-Fro?"

"You bet, bro," Puck said, smiling his shark grin as he advanced on Ben-Israel.

"We're on it, man," Finn agreed as he grabbed Ben-Israel's shoulder.

"Wait, Puck, aren't you still on probation?" Artie asked, even as he unceremoniously took the camera from Ben-Israel's cameraman and removed the tape. Being president of the AV Club did have its perks; Artie had plans for that tape. If he could edit it just right, he was sure he could get Ben-Israel's voice to say some pretty amusing things.

"Eh, what Figgins doesn't know, can't hurt me," Puck smirked as he and Finn frog-marched Ben-Israel into the nearest bathroom. Artie chuckled and tucked the tape into his bag.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> 'Big Girls Don't Cry' is © of Fergie.I wanted the break-up to be slightly more amicable between Rachel and Finn, and for Rachel to finally grow up and realize she needs to be strong on her own. Didn't quite mean to blast you guys with two Rachel solos right at the start of the fic... but had no solos in _Everything_, so I thought I'd give her a break in the sequel XD


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Kurt dropped Dave off at the garage to pick up his truck on Friday after school, then drove to Westerville to visit Blaine at Dalton. He'd been in near-constant touch with Blaine since he'd first met him, and the older boy had helped him through the tough time between breaking his arm and getting together with Dave. Although his boyfriend surely still had a sore spot when it came to Blaine, feeling as though he'd tried to out him at school, Kurt had assured Dave that he didn't considered Blaine as a romantic interest in any way. Dave had agreed to give Kurt his freedom, masking his discomfort and insecurity; but Kurt had seen right through it, and resolved to assure Dave of his feelings on Saturday night, while Mercedes went out on her date with Anthony Rashad.

Meanwhile, he spent the drive to Westerville listening to the soundtrack of _**Rent**_ and wondering what the Warblers were up to. They had to be hard at work preparing for Regionals, and although Kurt knew he wasn't going to Dalton as a spy this time, he could admit to his curiosity regarding the Warblers' arrangements. Personally he thought that they leaned too heavily on Blaine's solo vocals, but being the only a cappella group competing gave them a uniqueness that the judges would not overlook. Plus, their harmonies and backing vocals were very well carried out, and they had tied with New Directions for first place at Secionals, after all.

Blaine was waiting for him on a couch at one of the common rooms, and greeted Kurt with a warm hug. "How've you been, Kurt? You're not here to spy on us again, are you?"

"No, no," Kurt laughed, "I'm not even here for personal advice or mentoring this time! I'd like to enlist your extensive magazine collection and brainstorm some fabulous outfit ideas for Mercedes. I got her a hot date for tomorrow night."

"Wow, that's awesome," Blaine grinned. "I'd be honored to help. After all I've heard of your best friend back at McKinley, I'll make sure she gets nothing but the best tips _Vogue_ can offer." He put a hand around Kurt's shoulder and guided him towards the door. "Come on, I keep my magazines in the dorm."

Kurt made a mental note not to divulge the location of his and Blaine's outfit-planning to Dave the next day, knowing his boyfriend was jealous enough at Kurt simply going to Dalton. Thankfully, he and Blaine were on the same page, and nothing more flirtatious than "That model kind of resembles you, you know," or a joking "I bet you could pull off those hot-pink sunglasses," passed between them. They went through several issues of _Vogue_ and _Marie Claire_, looking for ideas for Kurt to offer Mercedes to wear on her date. Kurt also marked down a blazer that would look marvelous on Carole, hoping to suggest it to his dad for his stepmother's upcoming birthday.

As the afternoon came to an end, Blaine walked Kurt down to the guest parking lot on the Dalton campus. They ran into David on the way out of the building, looking upset. Blaine stopped him with a hand on his elbow.

"David, is something wrong?"

"I think Daphne and I just broke up," the tall black boy replied, slumping miserably against the wall. "She came to visit me and we had the most awful fight... and I'd just started planning a really romantic date for Valentine's Day next month... I even made her a mixed CD of love songs covers!"

Kurt bit his lip. Why was everyone around him breaking up? He hoped this wasn't a trend; he was so happy with Dave, and Mercedes was going on a first date only tomorrow.

"Oh, David," Blaine put a hand on David's shoulder, pulling him in for a one-armed hug. "You shouldn't listen to that CD. No more love songs for you."

"Yeah," the upperclassman laughed humorlessly. "I'm so sick of love songs."

An idea sparked in Kurt's mind, and he caught Blaine's eye. The older boy's eyebrows furrowed for a moment before he seemed to understand, and he helped David stand up straighter.

"Come on, up you get. Kurt, do you think you could bring me my guitar? It's in my dorm room. I'll get David here to the common room where we met earlier and get the rest of the guys. Then we'll wean him off the love songs."

"Gotcha," Kurt grinned, marveling yet again at just how in-tune he and Blaine were. He knew it was one of the reasons they would never have worked out as a couple: they were too similar. It might have been nice to be in a relationship with someone who loved fashion and musicals as much as he did, but Kurt really did believe that opposites attracted: he and Dave were so different in their interests and personalities that at times it was a wonder they found anything to talk about. And yet, there was nothing Kurt enjoyed more than spending time with his boyfriend.

He found Blaine's guitar case and brought it down to the common room, where Blaine had gathered several of the other Warblers. One of them had sat David down with a cup of hot coffee from the cart in the dining hall, and another was sitting on the couch next to him, a supportive hand on David's shoulder. Blaine smiled at Kurt as he brought the soloist his guitar, and took it carefully out of its case. He sat down on the coffee table before the couch where David was sitting, and strummed out the introduction to Ne-Yo's 'So Sick'.

"_Ooh, mmm, yeah...  
>Do-do-do-too-too do-do...<br>Oh yeah..._"

The Warblers in the room began to clap in time, Randy and Alex providing beat-box drums, and one of them clapped David on the back, prompting him to sing.

"_Gotta change my answering machine  
><em>_Now that I'm alone  
><em>_Cause right now it says that we  
><em>_Can't come to the phone  
><em>_And I know it makes no sense  
><em>_Cause you walked out the door  
><em>_But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore_..." David shook his head sadly.

"_It's ridiculous_," sang a few of the Warblers softly, and Kurt sat down at the piano, adding a gentle keyboard hook.

"_It's been months  
><em>_And for some reason I just –_"

"_Can't get over us_," several more boys joined in the back-up vocals.

"_And I'm stronger than this_," David continued, sitting up straighter.

"_Enough is enough_," agreed the Warblers.

"_No more walking round  
><em>_With my head down  
><em>_I'm so over being blue,  
><em>_Crying over you –_

"_And I'm so sick of love songs  
><em>_So tired of tears  
><em>_So done with wishing you were still here  
><em>_Said I'm so sick of love songs  
><em>_So sad and slow  
><em>_So why can't I turn off the radio?_" David took his phone out of his pocket and looked longingly at the wallpaper, which was a picture of a pretty, smiling girl.

"_Gotta fix that calendar I have_," David continued, setting the phone on the couch,  
>"<em>That's marked July 15th<br>__Because since there's no more you  
><em>_There's no more anniversary  
><em>_I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
><em>_And your memory  
><em>_And how every song reminds me  
><em>_Of what used to be._"

Kurt thought of the mixed love songs CD David had made for his girlfriend. He hoped that they could patch things up by the time Valentine's Day arrived so that he could give it to her.

"_That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs  
><em>_So tired of tears  
><em>_So done with wishing you were still here  
><em>_Said I'm so sick of love songs  
><em>_So sad and slow  
><em>_So why can't I turn off the radio?_" David looked up at his phone again. Wes stood up next to him and took the phone away.

"_Leave me alone_," Wes and the Warblers sang, as the Oriental boy put David's phone in his own pocket.

"_Leave me alone_," David echoed.

"_Stupid love songs_..."

"_Don't make me think about her smile  
><em>_Or having my first child  
><em>_I'm letting go  
><em>_Turning off the radio –_

"_Cause I'm so sick of love songs  
><em>_So tired of tears  
><em>_So done with wishing she was still here  
><em>_Said I'm so sick of love songs  
><em>_So sad and slow  
><em>_So why can't I turn off the radio?_" David sat back down on the couch as the Warblers echoed his last line.

"_Why can't I turn off the radio...?_"

"David, things will be all right," Blaine said as he put down his guitar. "You and Daphne have been together for almost a year; she's probably just upset over something which has nothing to do with you, or over something you did do –" several Warblers had to stifle their laughs, "and what you need to do now is give her a day to cool off, and then call her and talk about things."

David sighed, looking hopefully up at Blaine. "You think so?"

Blaine nodded. "I know how much you love Daphne. She knows it, too. She'll come around."

"Thanks, man," David gave Blaine a small smile. "All you guys, thanks. I think I'll go up to my room and _not _listen to that love songs CD for a while."

David left the common room, receiving reassurances and pats on the back from many of the Warblers as he passed them. Kurt offered him a smile as he walked out into the hallway with David and Blaine, heading home for real this time. He hugged Blaine goodbye at the parking lot and promised to update him on what he and Mercedes chose for her outfit tomorrow night. Kurt found himself hoping that she'd have a good time – he needed to see someone else around him happy, or he'd feel too guilty himself.

**-glee!-**

Kurt hoped that Oprah would still have her show when he finally became famous. In the meantime, he upheld the No Phone Zone pledge in his own car, and waited until he parked the Navigator at home to text Dave.

_A boy at Dalton had a fight with his GF today.  
>Made me miss you. Lets never fight ok?<em>

He knew it was illogical and sentimental, but he sent it off anyway, grinning when Dave replied even before he'd even gotten to the front door. He stepped inside and took off his coat, yelling, "Sorry I'm laaaaate. Got distracted by drama at Dalton. I'll be up to help you in a sec, okay Carole?"

"Sure, honey. I'm just about done but there's always clean-up to help with," Carole answered from the kitchen where she was putting the finishing touches on a pie for Friday night dinner.

"Oh god, tell me you didn't burn the sauce again and need me to scrape the remains from the pan?"

"All I'm saying is you'll need your pink rubber gloves."

Kurt groaned as he made his way down to his bedroom to change into something more suitable for dishwashing. He checked Dave's reply and laughed.

_missed u 2 babe. wish i could promise well  
>never fight but that would b a lie &amp; u know it.<br>besides what fun would we b w/o the bitch-offs? :)_

Indeed it was an unfair request to make of Dave, but Kurt was relieved to receive an amused, good-humored reply.

_True. Wanna come over tomorrow night? Mercedes's  
>date is at 8PM. I know I'll be nervous and I want my<br>Hamhock with me :) :) :)_

_we back 2 those nicknames Fancy? :P_

_Finn got Kick-Ass for Christmas and said we  
>could watch it with him...<em>

_im in. c u 2morrow 8PM babe_

Kurt put on an old flannel shirt of his father's that he sometimes wore around the house and went up the kitchen. He donned his pink rubber gloves and went to battle with the burnt sauce in the frying pan, smiling all the while.

* * *

><p>Kurt was greeted at the Jones household on Saturday afternoon by Mercedes's mother, who stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.<p>

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," she said sternly, and Kurt's eyebrows rose at the use of his middle name. Why on earth had Mercedes shared that piece of information with her mother? "My baby girl has been runnin' half the clothes she owns through the washing machine in a panic all day. Would you like to clue me in on the reason for that?"

"Umm. She has a date this evening, maybe she's wondering what to wear?"

"Ma, is that Kurt? Kurt, baby, come quick! This is a catastrophe!"

"Mercedes, what's goin' on with you today?" Mrs. Jones yelled up the stairs at her daughter's bedroom.

"Ma, let Kurt in. I need his help! I got nothing to wear for my date tonight!"

"Oh dear," Kurt said, shooting Mrs. Jones an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Jones, she's overreacting. I think I might have sent her into a bit of pre-date craziness. I'll go calm her down, all right?"

"Mmm, you better, white boy," Mrs. Jones said jokingly, stepping aside to let Kurt enter. "You go work your skills on my girl. Mercedes says you got the best style in that school. S'nice of you to help her out with this."

"She's my boo," Kurt grinned, bounding up the stairs to Mercedes's room and knocking on the door. "'Cedes, are you decent?"

In place of a verbal reply, Mercedes opened the door and dragged Kurt inside her bedroom by two fistfuls of his shirt. "Kurt. Help!"

**-glee!-**

By the time Anthony was supposed to arrive to pick Mercedes up for their date, Kurt had worked his magic to the point that Mercedes felt like a princess ready for a ball. Well, metaphorically. She wouldn't wear an evening gown to a first date, of course. But with Kurt's help she'd selected an outfit that was both spunky and flattering, and she'd let him do her hair and make-up completely. She went down to ask her mother's opinion while Kurt looked through her shoe collection to find something that would go with the outfit.

He bypassed her extensive collection of Converse and Adidas sneakers, poking at the back of the closet to find a pair of sparkly flats or maybe a set of heels. Finally locating something that could work, he took out his phone to text Dave while Mercedes showed off for her mother.

_Anthony should be here to pick Mercedes up  
>in 5 minutes. Want me to come get you on my<br>way home?_

Dave replied just as Mercedes came back into her room to check herself out in the mirror again.

_sure thatd b cool. rashads already on his way  
>i told him 2 bring your girl a rose. that ok?<em>

Kurt stifled a squeal and put his phone again, getting the curling iron out again to redo some of Mercedes' curls, which had come out when she'd run up and down the stairs. The doorbell rang, and if Kurt hadn't anticipated Mercedes running for the window, she'd have had a curling iron burn as a nice date accessory. As it was, he turned the iron off and set it down, picking up the purse he'd selected to go with Mercedes's outfit and handing it to her.

"Your prince is here," he said, holding out a hand to escort her down the stairs. She bit her lip in excitement and grasped his hand, and they took the stairs two at a time, hitting the bottom landing just as Mercedes's father opened the door for Anthony.

Just like Dave had said, Anthony was holding a single red rose in one hand, the other tucked into the pocket of a very nice brown leather jacket. Kurt took in his smart black Oxford shirt and dark-blue jeans, nodding faintly in approval of the jock's clothing choices. He sat on the stairs while Anthony introduced himself to Mercedes's parents, answering their questions and promising that he'd adhere to their curfew. Finally, Anthony was allowed to lean in and kiss Mercedes on the cheek, handing her the rose with a small smile. She grinned back shyly and accepted the rose, shooting a smile at Kurt and her parents as she stepped out with Anthony.

Kurt watched as they got into Anthony's car and drove off, then called Dave.

"_Hey, babe. You here?_"

"No, I'm still at Mercedes's." Kurt collected his case of products which he'd brought to use on Mercedes, then went down to his own car parked in the Jones's driveway. "I'm leaving right now, I'll be at your place in ten minutes. I just wanted to say thanks before I get there."

"_Thanks? For what?_"

"For this whole thing," Kurt smiled and got into his car. "For the idea of getting Mercedes a date. For talking to Anthony. For telling him to bring a rose. Who'd have thought you were a closet-romantic?"

"_Well, I'm not hiding my sexual identity in there anymore, so I might as well use the extra space for something else._" Kurt could hear from Dave's tone that he was grinning. "_C'mon, babe. I know you don't drive and talk, so hang up and come get me already. I'm dying to see Kick-Ass._"

Kurt laughed and hung up, starting the car and pulling out of the curb.

* * *

><p>Kurt had fully intended to drive Dave back home after they finished watching 'Kick-Ass', but he'd fallen asleep towards the end of the movie, curled up against Dave's side on the couch in the living room. Dave watched the movie to its end; he'd enjoyed it, but he'd spent most of the last fifteen minutes glancing down at Kurt's serene face, occasionally stroking his hair. Finn, who'd watched the movie with them (seated resolutely on the armchair furthest away from the couch), shot him an amused grin.<p>

"Dude does this all the time," he told Dave, his voice soft and affectionate. "He says he really does like these kinds of movies, but I guess when people don't randomly burst into song for too long, he gets bored and falls asleep." Finn got up and turned off the TV. "Think you can carry him downstairs? I usually do it, but he's all over you anyway."

"Sure," Dave carefully gathered Kurt's sleep-heavy form into his arms, picking him up and following Finn to the door leading down into Kurt's basement bedroom. He'd been there several times before, and Finn knew it, but the tall teenager was apparently still protective Kurt and wanted to make sure Dave got him safely into bed.

Finn tugged back the covers and Dave set Kurt down on the bed, then tried to get up. Kurt's hands refused to unlock from their position around Dave's forearm, and the hockey player looked up uncomfortably at Finn. "Dude, he's not letting me go."

"Oh, well, maybe you should just stay the night? I could get you a sleeping bag, or, you know what," Finn shrugged, "Kurt's bed is big enough, and you two are boyfriends anyway, right?"

"Um. Right," Dave agreed awkwardly. "Won't your parents mind?"

"I don't think so. They trust Kurt. But I'll go clear it with them if you want?" Finn pointed his thumb up towards the ceiling.

"Yeah, that'd be cool of you, man," Dave smiled. Finn smiled his goofy half-grin back at him and bounded up the stairs. Dave reached down to undo Kurt's cardigan in the meantime.

Finn came down a minute later, looking uncomfortable but resigned. "It's all good. Burt says as long as there's no, um, fooling around too late at night." A bright red blush spread across his face, and he continued, "He also said that if there _was _any, um, fooling around, then ... to – to use – you know. Um. Protection."

Dave gaped at him. "Uh... right. Let's just pretend like that never came up. Okay?" Finn nodded fervently. "Cool, man. Thanks." He held Kurt's cardigan out to Finn, saying, "Can you fold this or hang it up or something? I bet Kurt would get really pissy if he slept in his designer clothes and they got all wrinkly or shit."

"Yeah," Finn laughed quietly, the tension broken, and poked around in Kurt's wardrobe until he found a hanger. He hung the cardigan on the handle of the wardrobe, then said, "You should take off his jeans, too."

Dave looked up from where he was unbuttoning Kurt's shirt to shoot Finn a weird look.

"No, I mean, you know what a bitch it is to sleep in jeans!" Finn hurriedly explained himself, "I didn't mean that you should – but you've probably already – not that I – shit, man, I'm just gonna shut up now, okay?"

"Good idea," Dave said, trying not to laugh. He reached for the fly of Kurt's jeans, and Finn took that as his cue to leave.

"G'night, dude. I'm uh, gonna close the door."

"Thanks," Dave grunted as he tried to work Kurt's skinny jeans down his legs while still half-holding his boyfriend. Eventually he managed it, struggling with the comforter a bit more until he got Kurt fully under the covers. Then he finally disentangled their arms, getting up to fold Kurt's jeans as neatly as he could over the back of his desk chair along with his shirt. Then he went to use the en-suite bathroom, rinsing his mouth out with some mouthwash he found among Kurt's many face-creams and other toiletries (which he had no desire to examine too closely). He took his phone out of his pocket and texted his dad that he was staying at Kurt's, then shut it off.

Then he took off his own jeans and tossed them onto the chair next to Kurt's, followed by his sweatshirt. He remained in his boxers and undershirt like Kurt, then sat on the edge of his boyfriend's bed. He ran his hand through Kurt's hair one last time before slipping in under the covers next to him. Kurt curled around him, latching onto his arm once again and mumbling something about make-up. Dave chuckled, turning off the bedside lamp and throwing the room into darkness. He lay on his side and hugged Kurt close to him, sighing in contentment as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>'So Sick' is © of Ne-Yo. This was written sometime between 2x9 and 2x14, so I'm pretty sick of Blaine's solos XD I decided to give someone else in the Warblers some song-time and development, so here's David :)


	5. Chapter Five

**AN: **here be _smut_, people! You've been warned! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Kurt woke up in his bed on Sunday morning with no recollection of how he'd gotten there, nor of how the movie 'Kick-Ass' ended. He blinked up at his ceiling for a minute, trying to figure out what had happened last night. He hadn't even said goodbye to Dave -

- who was sleeping right beside him, his arms wrapped around Kurt in a loose, warm hug.

_Huh?_

Kurt glanced around his bedroom. He spotted his shirt and jeans draped over the back of his desk chair, and his cardigan hanging neatly on a hanger on the handle of his wardrobe. Upon closer inspection under the covers, he saw that he'd been sleeping in his briefs and undershirt. Dave, too, was down to boxers and a T-shirt, and Kurt looked around again and noticed another pair of jeans and a sweatshirt haphazardly thrown onto his desk chair. Dave must have decided to stay the night – not that Kurt was unhappy about it. He'd slept like a baby, and waking up with Dave's arms wrapped around him was delightful

He wondered what had woken him up. His internal clock told him that it was still early for Sunday – usually he slept until noon on the weekend. He found his phone blinking with an unread text message on the bedside table – _Ah, that must be it._

He squirmed one hand out of Dave's arms and reached for his phone, tapping it open. The text was from Mercedes:

_date w/ Anthony last night was AMAZING.  
>I really really like him. tell your boy Dave<br>thanks for this. I owe him a slushy. _

Kurt laughed silently, careful not to wake Dave up. He sent Mercedes a congratulatory reply:

_Glad you had a good time, boo. Tell me  
>all about it later. And please don't slushy<br>my boyfriend. I like him food-coloring free. _

He set the phone to silent mode, knowing Mercedes would text back.

_TO DRINK NOT TO THROW AT HIM LOL!  
>off to church now bb, ttyl!<em>

Kurt set the phone down on the bedside table, then decided that he'd better get up to use the bathroom before something embarrassing happened. It took him a minute to get out of the bed, with Dave's arms wrapped around him like a giant teddy bear. Kurt grinned as he answered nature's call; he was never going to let Dave live that down. Then again, Dave might laugh at him for falling asleep while they were watching a movie, but he'd had an exciting day! His best friend had gone out on a first date and he'd had the responsibility of outfitting her and doing her hair and make-up. It was a wonder he'd even managed to sit through half the movie before all the excitement caught up with him!

Kurt chuckled to himself as he came back into the bedroom, sliding under the covers next to his boyfriend. Dave moaned lightly, and Kurt leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"Wake up, you big teddy bear."

"Mmmf."

"Dave..." Kurt stroked the back of Dave's neck, his fingers playing with the short curls there. "Daaaave..."

Dave merely cuddled in further, pulling Kurt close and tucking Kurt's head under his chin. Dave wrapped one of his legs around Kurt's, and Kurt felt something poke him in the thigh.

_Oh! _Kurt thought, grinning. _Teddy bear's got a case of morning wood. This could be fun. _Biting his lip, he brought a hand to Dave's shoulder and shook him gently. "Dave, baby, wake up."

"Wha..?" Dave's eyes blinked open groggily. "Kurt?"

"Good morning, Dave," Kurt said patiently.

"Mornin'. What're you –" Dave yawned widely. "Oh, right. I slept over."

"Yes, Dave, I can see that," Kurt replied, smiling. "And now we have ourselves a little morning problem..."

"Mmm, doesn't have to be a problem, babe..." one of Dave's hands left Kurt's back and burrowed between their bodies, slipping into the waistband of Kurt's briefs. "Hey, you're not... oh. I guess I'm the one with the problem, huh?" Dave thrust his hips against Kurt's thigh as though to demonstrate.

"Oh, that's okay," Kurt said, his breath hitching at the sensation of Dave's hand on his dick, "I'm developing a little problem of my own." Dave's hand moved, sliding under Kurt's waist and around to his backside; his other hand slid down Kurt's back to join the first, cupping his ass and pulling him close. They both moaned quietly as their hips met, erections rubbing through their underwear.

"Mmm, turn around, babe. I wanna try something." Dave didn't give Kurt much of a choice, rolling him onto his other side so that he was facing away from Dave. Kurt went willingly, only wishing that they'd taken their shirts off so he could feel Dave's chest pressing skin-on-skin against his back. Dave made up for that, though, by leaning in and kissing Kurt's neck, his hands busy sliding Kurt's briefs down his legs. He didn't bother taking them off completely, simply wrapping one hand around Kurt's cock and stroking up-down slowly.

"Ohhhhh," Kurt made that high-pitched, breathy sound that Dave liked so much, and he ran his tongue over Kurt's shoulder. His hips were pumping forward, rubbing his cloth-covered erection against Kurt's bare ass, and pushing Kurt's pelvis forward so that his dick slid into the tunnel made by Dave's hand. Kurt's hands were grasping at the edge of the blanket that was only half-covering them by that point, and he kept making those sounds that were driving Dave kind of crazy.

"Kurt, babe, you need to keep it down," he chuckled, twisting his hand like he did sometimes when he was on his own. That produced an even louder moan from Kurt, so Dave bit down on Kurt's shoulder in warning. "Kurt..."

"I – I can't help it," Kurt whined, bucking into Dave's hand and rubbing back against Dave's hard-on. "You try staying quiet when you're – _ah!_ – when you're getting your first handjob..."

Dave groaned at that. The thought that he was the first person to touch Kurt this way – he had to clamp down on that thought before he finished it, or he'd surely come right then. "Okay, okay. C'mere, maybe this'll keep you quiet." He rose up on the elbow of his free arm and leaned over Kurt's shoulder to kiss him. Kurt tilted his head towards him, eyes closed and mouth open and panting. They kissed while Dave's hand kept its motions on Kurt's erection, his thumb swiping over the head.

Kurt gasped into Dave's mouth as he came, seeing stars explode behind his closed eyelids. Dave continued to stroke him until he had no more to give, his own hips stilling behind Kurt. His mouth moved down to Kurt's neck again as the shorter boy panted into the comforter, coming down from his orgasm.

"Dave?" he said, voice still breathy. "You didn't...?"

"Believe me, I almost did. You're fucking sexy, you know that?"

The complement made Kurt blush, but it also gave him the confidence he needed to make up his mind about what he wanted to do next. He took one last moment to enjoy Dave's hands and mouth on his skin before sitting up on the bed, stripping off his come-stained undershirt. He turned it inside out and wiped at the rest of the mess on his stomach and groin, then tugged his briefs off completely and turned to look at Dave.

Dave's hand was moving slowly inside his boxer shorts, trying to find the right rhythm that would keep him hard while Kurt decided what to do but wouldn't make him come yet. He'd been right at the edge when Kurt had lost it, teetering so close; but somehow he'd held back. The way Kurt was looking at him now, though... Dave had his doubts about whether he'd last long. He grinned up at Kurt. "So now what?"

"Now," Kurt said slowly, lying on his stomach and playing with the hem of Dave's T-shirt. "Now _I_ want to try something, too. But first you have to tell me the absolute, honest to Gaga truth. Have you ever had sex with anyone besides Santana?"

"No," Dave said, his voice low and eager and laced with a hint of embarrassment that made Kurt believe him. He slid his hand down to the waistband of Dave's boxers, tugging them down to watch the way Dave's hand was stroking his cock.

"And did you use protection?"

"Yeah, of course," Dave said, beginning to writhe under Kurt's gaze. "Lopez knows her stuff. Ever since Quinn Fabray got knocked up, she won't let anyone get near her without breaking out the condoms."

"Mmm, good," Kurt said, reaching out one hand to move along with Dave's.

"Shirt, Kurt," Dave's hips jerked when Kurt's hand closed over his shaft. "Why're you asking all this stuff?"

"Because I want to give you a blowjob," Kurt whispered in Dave's ear, his breath warm and moist. "And I want to know if you have any condoms."

"Oh. Fuck, um. I, I've got one in my wallet." Dave made as though to get up, but Kurt stopped him with one hand on his chest, the other still stroking Dave's dick.

"Let me." He left Dave with one last squeeze of his hand and climbed out of the bed, hissing as his bare feet pattered over the cold floor. He retrieved Dave's wallet from the back pocket of his jeans where they sat on his desk chair. He flipped it open and rifled through the contents, laughing silently at the stub of a ticket from their first movie to together (_Resident Evil: Afterlife_). He found the crinkly foil packet and pulled it out, examining the expiration date printed on its bottom corner. Happy to discover that it was still good, he brought it back to the bed and slipped under the covers next to Dave's large frame.

"Find it?" Dave asked, slipping a hand around Kurt's back. Kurt shivered, enjoying the warmth of the bedcovers and of his boyfriend's skin. Dave had taken his T-shirt off while Kurt had found the condom, and now lay entirely naked under the blankets.

"Yeah," Kurt said, holding it up for Dave to see. "It's even flavored."

"Really?" Dave had the decency to blush. "I didn't know. Seriously!" he insisted when Kurt raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. "I've never even taken it out of my wallet. Santana gave it to me that first time after we had sex last year. I sort of never thought I'd have sex again, since that was just around the time I started getting obsessed with you..."

"Aww, Dave," Kurt grinned, leaning in to kiss the other boy. Dave moaned and cupped the back of Kurt's head, deepening the kiss, making it something warm and sensual. Kurt made his approval known by wrapping one hand around Dave's cock again and sliding his tongue into Dave's mouth. He toyed with Dave's tongue, drawing it into his own mouth and sucking on it in imitation of what he planned on doing with Dave's dick later. His fingers squeezed again and Dave broke the kiss, panting heavily.

"Are you really gonna blow me?" he asked, his voice slightly higher than usual.

"Unless you have any objections." Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Fuck no," Dave said quickly. "I just... have you ever...?"

"No," Kurt said with a casualness he didn't quite feel. "But I've watched a lot of porn." He began to kiss his way down Dave's neck and chest, keeping his hand moving slowly on Dave's dick. He idled at Dave's navel, poking his tongue into it and grinning when Dave's stomach muscles jumped. He slid down Dave's legs, his free hand running up one of Dave's inner thighs.

Finally face-to-face with Dave's arousal, Kurt was grateful for the relative dimness of the bedroom, so that Dave couldn't see Kurt's bright red cheeks or be self-conscious about his body. In fact it was Kurt who was embarrassed; seeing his boyfriend's erection fully for the first time, he was a bit stumped. How on earth was he supposed to fit that into his mouth? It was _huge._

Kurt mentally squared his shoulders and tossed his head. He'd said he'd do it, and he wasn't going to back down now. Groping for the condom packet, he carefully opened it and rolled the latex sheath down over Dave's dick. Dave moaned at the touch, his hands going to Kurt's head and moving through his hair. Kurt spent a single second thinking that it was a good idea to be doing this before getting dressed and styling his hair; he already knew Dave was a bit of a hair-puller.

Then he stopped thinking and simply acted, taking the head of Dave's cock into his mouth and sucking gently. Dave's hips bucked up, inadvertently shoving more of his length into Kurt's mouth; Kurt gagged for a second before he found the hilarity of the moment (it helped that the condom was cherry-flavored) and put both his hands on Dave's hips, shoving them down hard. Dave's fingers petted his cheek in apology.

"Sorry, sorry," he gasped, and Kurt tried to smile around his mouthful, showing Dave he was all right before he returned his attention to the job at hand. _More like, job at mouth_, he thought to himself, wondering why he suddenly found the situation so amusing. _Well, it's either laugh or cry. Hmm. I wonder if I can make Dave cry?_

The thought made him chuckle a bit, and the vibrations of his throat seemed to go straight to Dave's cock, because his hips tried to buck again. Kurt curled his tongue around the thick shaft, trying to trace the vein on its underside just by touch. He bobbed his head up and down, taking as much as he could into his mouth; it proved to be just a little over half of Dave's length, so Kurt brought one of his hands down to massage the rest of it. Apparently he was doing quite well, since Dave's hands were in his hair again, moving through it as though afraid to grasp on.

Kurt doubled his efforts, wanting to see if he could get Dave to lose control. He moved his hand and his mouth in opposite directions, so that when he bobbed down again his fingers met his lips. He sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks and giving himself a mental pat on the back when Dave moaned loudly. He pinched his boyfriend's thigh, a wordless warning to keep quiet, then twisted his hand around the base of Dave's cock the way Dave had done to him earlier.

"Ohfuck," Dave was squirming now, his hands fisted in Kurt's hair and his thighs moving under Kurt's chest. Kurt tightened his hold on Dave's hips, sucking slowly up the length of his cock and focusing on the head for a few seconds before sinking down again. "Fuuuuck..." Dave's hands tightened in Kurt's hair. Kurt utilized his multitasking skills to keep up the blowjob, one hand still stroking the bottom half of Dave's cock, while he reached between his legs to grasp his own quickly-hardening dick with the other. Dave apparently saw what he was doing, or maybe he felt it, since Kurt was pretty much rubbing himself off on one of Dave's legs.

Either way, the fact that Kurt was jerking himself off while sucking Dave seemed to have quite an effect on the bigger boy: he bucked up hard, a low grunt that sounded suspiciously like Kurt's name escaping his lips as he came. Kurt didn't need much more than that; his teenage hormones made it easy to come again when his boyfriend tugged at his hair. Kurt wondered vaguely if he had a little sadomasochistic streak in him as he pulled his mouth off of Dave, flopping down onto the bed. He slid the condom off as well and tied it closed, setting it on the floor by the bed and making a mental note to throw it in the trash in the bathroom later.

Dave was panting, his forearm pressed over his eyes. "...fuck, Kurt." His other hand reached out for Kurt, pulling him close. He brought Kurt to lie half on his chest, leaning in to kiss him. It was a slow, sloppy kiss, sated and tasting of artificial cherries. "That was amazing," Dave whispered into Kurt's mouth. "You're amazing. Fuck. So hot..."

Kurt's phone vibrated over the bedside table at that moment, and the two boys broke apart. Kurt giggled. Dave looked at him strangely, but then a little smile worked its way over his lips. In a manner of seconds, they were both in the midst of a giggling fit so bad they had to muffle their mouths with their hands.

After a minute had passed and they'd calmed down, Kurt reached for his phone. It was a text message from Finn, who was probably upstairs in the living room watching TV, or hopefully in his own bedroom.

_WARNING  
>mom &amp; dad r on th way home<br>u 2 better not b fooling around!_

"Oh, shit," Kurt said, still giggling. "Dave, my parents are coming home soon. They always have Sunday breakfast at this café – we've probably got about fifteen minutes. And I need a shower."

"Right, sure." Dave heaved himself into a seated position on the bed. "I think I'll be okay with like a washcloth or something. Shit knows you need that shower more than I do. And what about your bed, man?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Do me a favor and strip the sheets? I'll do the laundry later. Thanks." Kurt leaned up to kiss Dave quickly before he went into the shower. He came out with a hand-towel he'd half-soaked in warm water and held it out to Dave. "And Dave?"

"Hmm?" Dave looked up from where he'd been inspecting his boxers before stepping into them.

"Try to wipe the smirk off your face by the time my parents get here, okay?"

Dave laughed. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Kurt sped through his shower routine, trying very hard not to think of Dave getting dressed in his room. He exited the bathroom after getting dressed and was met with the sight of his thankfully fully-clothed boyfriend looking through his closet.<p>

"What're you hoping to find in there, my vibrator?" Kurt joked. Dave turned around with a startled expression on his face. Then Kurt's words sank in and he snorted.

"Naw, babe, I was just looking for some sheets to put back on the bed." He gestured at the pile of bedding that he'd stripped from Kurt's bed. Glancing back at Kurt's wardrobe, he added, "And I seriously doubt you've got any sex toys hidden in there. Or is there something you'd like to tell me?" He came slowly towards Kurt, a predatory grin on his face.

"Is there something _you two_ would like to tell _me_?" came Burt Hummel's voice from the top of the stairs.

"Um." Dave turned around quickly, his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "No, Mr. Hummel."

"Good. I'd hate to think you boys have been up to anything." Burt gave Dave a stern look, which Dave began to fidget under. Kurt wondered if he should clue Dave in to the fact that his father was joking, but decided to let him experience Burt in overprotective mode for a little while longer.

But Burt cracked before long, smiling and saying, "Aw, I'm just messing with you, kid." He came down the steps to clap Dave on the shoulder. "I okayed you staying over last night so it's not as if I'm catching you down here without permission."

Dave visibly relaxed, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders when the shorter boy came up to his side. "Your dad's a pretty cool guy, Kurt."

"Don't I know it," Kurt said, smiling at his father. "Thank you, Dad."

Burt waved them off, already headed up the stairs. "I trust you, Kurt, and Dave's a good kid. I trust him, too. You boys will have to scrounge up some lunch for yourselves, though. Carole and I kind of overindulged at brunch today; I don't think we'll be up for anything like a proper meal until dinner."

"I could throw something together," Kurt offered, but Dave turned to him with a serious look on his face.

"Kurt, come over to my place for lunch."

Kurt blinked. "Really? With your parents and everything?"

"Yeah. I told them I was dating you a while ago, but I don't think they actually believed me. My dad probably remembers you from Figgins's office, but I'd like for you to meet my mom."

"Oh, Dave." Kurt took both of Dave's hands in his. "If you think you're ready – I would love to."

* * *

><p>"So just how much have you told your parents about us?" Kurt asked as they got into his car. He'd had to change his clothes of course; meeting his boyfriend's parents for the first (official) time required careful wardrobe planning. He didn't want to wear something too flamboyant and 'scare' them, but he also wanted to be presentable and well-dressed. He'd settled on a pair of fairly normal (read: boring) blue skinny jeans and a button-up shirt in a pretty green color that complemented his skin tone and his eyes. He'd skipped the tie, though he'd wanted to wear one; he felt that the more casual and 'straight' he looked, the better. Still, he couldn't bear to compromise his personal style too much, so he wore a black pageboy cap and his lace-up Dr. Martins to complete the look.<p>

"Not a lot," Dave said. "Just that since I started driving you around after your arm broke, we'd started hanging out. And that hanging out had eventually turned into dating."

"And they took it well?"

"My dad didn't seem to mind. I think he was just glad I wasn't getting into trouble anymore. And my mom must have been glad my grades were back up. I don't think she really processed that I'd told her I was gay." Dave scratched his neck. "Or did I tell them I was bi? I can't remember."

Kurt chuckled. "I'm glad to hear you talking so casually about this. And I'm glad you've invited me to meet them."

"I figured it was time. I mean, I've been out at school for an entire week now, even longer with the hockey team, and even longer than that with the Glee Club. No-one's given me much trouble –"

"Except for Rachel, at the start," Kurt put in. "And Azimio, earlier this week."

"Pfft. Fuck Azimio," Dave snorted. "Some best friend he turned out to be. But I get that the Glee Club was against me. I was awful to them. The rest of the school... probably doesn't care so much about me as I used to think. I'm just another jock." Dave shrugged.

"Oh, I forgot!" Kurt said suddenly. "Mercedes texted me this morning. She said she had a really good time on her date with Anthony. Your match worked."

Dave laughed. "Cool. Do you want me to, like, get the info out of Rashad at school tomorrow?"

"I don't know, why don't we let Mercedes decide that? So far she's said she'd like to buy you a slushy for suggesting him, but let's not meddle any more or you'll end up wearing crushed ice and red dye number seven."

"Yikes. Remind me never to get on that chick's bad side."

"She can be scary," Kurt agreed, as they pulled up next to the Karofsky residence. Suddenly he was nervous. "Do you want to maybe... go in and prepare them for it?" he suggested.

"No, I've already –" Dave took a closer look at Kurt's face and realized that Kurt needed the time for himself and not for his parents' benefit. "Sure, good idea. Wait here, I'll go talk to them. Should be about five minutes."

"Okay." Dave gave his hand a squeeze and got out of the car. Kurt killed the engine and followed him with his eyes as Dave opened the front door and disappeared inside. He didn't know why he was suddenly nervous. They were just parents. Kurt had come out to his own father, and to his close friends, and to the entire school. He'd managed to perform musical numbers in front of the entire school, and at three competitions for heaven's sake!

Maybe that was what he needed to do. Perform. But no, he'd actually toned himself _down_ for this meeting with Dave's parents. He had to be himself, not put on a show.

"Maybe a little show for myself, then," Kurt said softly, pulling out his iPhone from his bag. "Just something..." he scrolled down over his various playlists, "to give me confidence." His eyes lit up when he found his _The Sound of Music _playlist_. _"Perfect." Kurt set the music player's settings to 'karaoke' and began to sing.

"_What will this day be like? I wonder__  
><em>_What will my future be? I wonder__  
><em>_It could be so exciting to be out in the world, to be free__  
><em>_My heart should be wildly rejoicing__ –_" Kurt opened the door and got out of the car, leaning against the side of it.  
>"<em>Oh, what's the matter with me?<em>

"_I've always longed for adventure__  
><em>_To do the things I've never dared__  
><em>_Now here I'm facing adventure_," he looked at the front door of the house,  
>"<em>Then why am I so scared?<em>

"_My boyfriend's mom and dad...  
><em>_What's so fearsome about that?_" Kurt changed the lyrics to fit his situation, rolling his eyes at his own irrational fears.  
>"<em>Oh, I must stop these doubts, all these worries<em>_  
><em>_If I don't I just know I'll turn back__  
><em>_I must dream of the things I am seeking...__  
><em>_I am seeking the courage I lack._

"_The courage to serve them with reliance__  
><em>_Face my mistakes without defiance__  
><em>_Show them I'm worthy__  
><em>_And while I show them__  
><em>_I'll show me__!_" Kurt stood up straight, pushing off of the side of his car. He locked it and stepped onto the path leading up to the house.

"_So, let them bring on all their problems__  
><em>_I'll do better than my best!__  
><em>_I have confidence they'll put me to the test__  
><em>_But I'll make them see I have confidence in me.__  
><em>  
>"<em>Somehow I will impress them<em>_  
><em>_I will be firm but kind__  
><em>_And his parents (I bet Dave loves them)__  
><em>_They will look up to me__! __And mind me!  
>With each step I am more certain<em>_  
><em>_Everything will turn out fine__  
><em>_I have confidence, the world can all be mine!__  
><em>_They'll have to agree I have confidence in me._

"_I have confidence in sunshine__  
><em>_I have confidence in rain__  
><em>_I have confidence that spring will come again__  
><em>_Besides which you see I have confidence in me__!_"

Dave opened the front door then. He spotted Kurt on the path, already halfway up to the house, and smiled. He held out his hand, and Kurt took one final deep breath. He sang the last lines, running the final steps to the doorway.

"_I have confidence in confidence alone...__  
><em>_Besides which you see I have confidence ... in ... me!_"

Hand-in-hand with Dave, Kurt stepped into the house to meet Mr. and Mrs. Karofsky.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>'I Have Confidence' is © of Richard Rodgers and Oscar Hammerstein from the movie _The Sound of Music_.I wonder if Chris Colfer is still campaigning for Julie Andrews as his grandmother :D I would totally kill to see that.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"Mom, Dad." Dave led Kurt into the living room. "This is Kurt. Kurt, you remember my dad, Paul, and this is my mom, Nadine," Dave indicated the short, blond-haired woman sitting on the couch. Kurt immediately recognized that Dave had her eyes, and also her wavy hair.

Dave's father got out of his armchair to shake Kurt's hand firmly. "I'm pleased to meet you under somewhat less formal circumstances, Kurt. I'm glad that you and David are on good terms. I think spending time with you has done my son a world of good."

"Dad..." Dave looked uncomfortable, and Mr. Karofsky gave Kurt a small, fatherly smile before passing him on to Mrs. Karofsky.

"I agree with your father, David," she said, taking Kurt's hand in hers. "It's nice to know you've got some friends who aren't just on the school sports teams with you." The way she said 'friends' lit a little red lightbulb in Kurt's mind, but he pushed that aside for now. Mrs. Karofsky sat back down on the couch, saying, "David tells me that you're in the Glee club at McKinley, Kurt?"

"Oh – yes," Kurt smiled hesitantly. "It's the most fun I have in school. We tied for first place at our Sectionals a few months ago, and we hope to win at Regionals, too, next month. Nationals are in New York this year, and we all really want to go!"

"That's nice," Mrs. Karofsky said, and again, something in the tone of her voice put Kurt on edge. "David, lunch should be ready in a few minutes. Will Kurt be joining us?"

"Yeah, Mom, I invited him for lunch."

"I hope it's no imposition?" Kurt asked.

"Not at all," Mr. Karofsky said amiably. "We'll just lay an extra plate out."

"Do you need any help with lunch, Mrs. Karofsky?" Kurt asked, hoping to figure out what bothered him in her behavior. Mrs. Karofsky looked at him strangely for a moment before answering.

"No, thank you, Kurt. I'll be fine." She got up and went into the kitchen, and Mr. Karofsky watched her leave with a sad look on his face. He sat back down in the armchair and motioned for Kurt and Dave to sit on the couch across from him. Kurt sat down, apprehensive.

"Kurt," Mr. Karofsky began, "I know you're a good kid. I've talked a bit with your father, and with the school councilor Mrs. Pillsbury. I know that David used to bully you and even broke your arm –"

Kurt began to protest: "That was –"

"– an accident, I know," Mr. Karofsky forestalled him. "Still, he bullied you for a long time before that. When Principal Figgins assigned David to help you while your arm healed, you acted very maturely. You didn't take advantage of David or torment him, even though you had every reason to, and the power to as well. Instead you reached out to David and became his friend. That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for my son."

Kurt blushed and looked down at his lap. Dave, who knew more or less where his father's speech was going, took one of Kurt's hands in his and squeezed. Mr. Karofsky seemed to take note of the gesture before continuing.

"When David told us several weeks ago that he was gay –"

"Bi, Dad."

"Bisexual," Mr. Karofsky amended, "and explained to us that the reason he'd tormented you all that time was because he'd actually had a crush on you –"

"_Dad_," Dave covered his face with one hand.

"– was attracted to you," Mr. Karofsky corrected himself again with a smile. "I couldn't have been more proud of him. I'd had my suspicions about David's reasons, but hearing it from him made me see how much he's grown and matured. I believe that your help and your forgiveness played a big part in David's transformation.

"So I'd like to thank you," Mr. Karofsky stood up and held his hand out to Kurt again. This time their handshake felt somehow more formal, and at the same time more familiar. Kurt smiled, then gasped a little bit when Mr. Karofsky pulled him into a brief, strong hug. "Thank you, Kurt. Know that you're always welcome in my house."

Kurt sat back down next to Dave, whose hand immediately sought his. "Thank you, Mr. Karofsky. That means a lot to me." He glanced at Dave, who looked so happy at the exchange. "To both of us."

"You're good for my son," Mr. Karofsky said. "I couldn't care less if you were a girl or a boy. David says he likes both, so as long as he's happy with you, I'm content." He gestured at the kitchen, where Kurt could hear Mrs. Karofsky making the final preparations for lunch. "Nadine might take a little more convincing, though. She's... not quite there yet. I think she still believes that this is a phase David is going through. Don't let her get to you," he advised Kurt. "I like you well enough, and I'm sure she'll warm up to you in time."

"How can Mom think this is just a phase?" Dave said, rolling his eyes. "I sat you two down and said pretty clearly, 'Mom, Dad, I'm gay.' She should have understood that that meant I would date guys. And I said I was dating Kurt."

"Maybe she needs to see it to believe it, David," said Mr. Karofsky. "Inviting Kurt over for lunch was a good idea. I didn't actually tell her you were sleeping over at his place last night, you know," he added conspiratorially. "I just said you were staying at a friend's."

"Dad!" Dave slapped his forehead with his palm. "Kurt's not just a friend, he's my _boyfriend_." Kurt allowed himself to feel a little thrill of happiness at hearing Dave say it out loud.

"Still, I think your mother needs to hear it from you and not from me," Mr. Karofsky said genially. "Even better if she sees it with her own eyes. I suggest you two be affectionate during lunch."

"Okay, that's it," Dave stood up, his cheeks flaming with embarrassment. "Kurt, come help me set the table. _God_, Dad, could you be any more embarrassing?"

Mr. Karofsky laughed warmly as Dave dragged Kurt into the dining room, opening a cabinet and pulling out a stack of plates. Kurt had to suppress his own giggles, thinking that Dave might have inherited his mother's eyes and hair, but he'd definitely gotten his father's pleasant laugh.

"Sorry about that," Dave said gruffly as he set the plates out on the table. "My dad can be so _weird_ sometimes."

"I think it's wonderful how supportive of you he is," Kurt said, opening a few drawers of the cabinet before he found the silverware. "I bet you never thought he'd take it this well. It looks like it's your mother I'm going to have to win over."

"Yeah, I thought she got it when I told them," Dave said, bringing four glasses to the table. "Weird. But I don't care so much what she thinks. I like you, my dad likes you. That's good enough for me."

"You don't really mean that." Kurt came up to Dave's side and put a hand on his arm. "Every boy loves his mother. Surely her opinion matters to you?"

Dave sighed. "It does, but I'm kinda mad at her, too. If she thinks I'm going through this phase thing, why hasn't she asked me about it? But whatever, I don't talk to my parents a lot. Maybe she just thought I could work through this on my own or something. I don't know."

Mrs. Karofsky entered the dining room just then, carrying a pot of spaghetti in both hands. "David, could you get the sauce? It's on the stove."

"Sure, Mom."

"Is there anything I can get, Mrs. Karofsky?" Kurt tried again, smiling winningly. Mrs. Karofsky set the pasta down on the table and looked up at Kurt, and Kurt finally realized what was wrong: her smile didn't reach her eyes.

Apparently she was willing to give him a chance, though, for she said, "There's a pitcher of lemonade in the fridge, if you could get it."

"Sure," Kurt smiled and passed Dave on his way to the kitchen. The bigger boy was carrying a large pan of Bolognese sauce, and he grinned at Kurt.

"Dad!" Dave called, setting the sauce on the table. "Lunch is on."

"Coming!"

Mr. Karofsky passed through the kitchen on his way to the dining room, as Kurt pulled the jug of lemonade out of the refrigerator. He winked at Kurt and mouthed 'Good luck!' as he grabbed the salt- and pepper-shakers. Kurt swallowed, tightened his hold on the pitcher, and forced his smile back onto his face as they all sat down to the table. Mrs. Karofsky was serving out the spaghetti, and Kurt felt a little intimidated by the sheer amount of pasta put on his plate. Still, he smiled and said, "Thank you," then nodded when Dave offered him the Bolognese sauce.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Mr. Karofsky broke the tense silence. "So, Kurt, how's your father? Is he still running the tire shop?"

"Oh, yes," Kurt smiled, "but he's working less hours than he'd like, ever since his heart-attack. My stepbrother Finn tried to help him out once but he ended up nearly destroying the engine of a customer's car so my dad banned him from the shop."

"He let Hudson in the shop?" Dave asked incredulously, wiping sauce from his chin with a napkin. "Dude can hardly put together a set of weights without hurting himself, he shouldn't be allowed to work in a car shop!"

"Yes, a fact that was discovered just in the nick of time," Kurt laughed. "Finn's a sweet boy, but he's a little clueless sometimes."

"Finn Hudson, he's the quarterback on the football team, isn't he?" Mr. Karofsky asked.

"Yeah, his mom married Kurt's dad a few months ago," Dave said, reaching for the lemonade. He poured himself a glass and then tipped the pitcher towards his mother. "Mom, lemonade?"

"Thank you, David," Mrs. Karofsky nudged her glass towards Dave, then fastened her eyes on Kurt while she drank. "Kurt, you're not on any of the school's athletic teams?"

"Oh – I had a brief stint as the kicker on the football team last year," Kurt admitted, "but that was only to impress my father. Football is ... a little too intense for me."

"You'd get pummeled," Dave said bluntly, pouring Kurt a glass of lemonade as well. "Kurt's more the type to do dancing and yoga. You were also on the Cheerios for a while, weren't you?"

"Yes," Kurt said, wishing Dave hadn't mentioned it; it was going to be hard enough not to come off as 'too gay' for Dave's mother without her knowing he used to be a cheerleader. Still, it was out there, so he might as well work it. "And you know, gymnastics and dancing are just as physically demanding as football or hockey, and develops healthy, lean muscle-mass and coordination," he said, smirking at Dave. "Yoga keeps me limber, and the breathing exercises are a big help in singing."

"So your goal is to become a dancer or a singer?" Mrs. Karofsky asked.

"David tells us you've got quite a set of pipes," Mr. Karofsky added, and Kurt blushed slightly.

"Well, I'd like to pursue a career in performing arts," he said between delicate bites of spaghetti, "but I'm equally interested in interior design and architecture, so I might study that, too. I've been looking into various colleges and scholarships."

"David's hoping for a hockey scholarship," Mr. Karofsky said. "There might be some scouts at your next game, son."

"Yeah, I'm counting on it," Dave said enthusiastically, reaching for the serving spoon for another helping of Bolognese.

"Well I'm sure you're every scout's dream," Kurt said, patting Dave's arm. "You're a fantastic hockey player."

"You've never been to any of my games, babe," Dave said fondly. "But thanks."

"I've seen you skate, though," Kurt pointed out. "I know how good you are. Remember that first time at the ice-rink? You blew me away."

"Heh, I could say the same thing about you," David nudged Kurt with his elbow. "I had a really hard time not kissing you already back then."

Mrs. Karofsky's fork tumbled out of her hand, clattering loudly against her plate. Kurt and Dave glanced at each other before setting down their utensils as well.

"Mom," Dave said quietly.

"I'm sorry, David," Mrs. Karofsky said, her voice tight. "I just – I hadn't thought you were serious when you said – what you said."

"Why would I say it if I wasn't serious?" Dave snapped.

"David," his father said warningly.

Dave sighed and calmed himself. "Sorry, Dad. Mom, seriously, I wouldn't have said that I was gay or bi for no good reason. I thought I was gay at the time, but I've realized since then that I'm attracted to girls _and _guys. And right now I'm with Kurt. He's my boyfriend. He makes me happy. Shouldn't you be glad that I'm happy?"

"I do want to be happy for you, David," Mrs. Karofsky reached forward to put her hand over one of Dave's. "But if you say you like girls too, then why can't you –"

"Why can't I just date a girl?" Dave pulled his hand out from under his mother's. "It doesn't work that way, Mom. I can't help who I like, and right now I like Kurt. He's brave and talented and funny, and he likes me and makes me feel good about myself. Do you have any idea how much I hated myself before Kurt and I got together?"

Kurt bit his lip at the shocked expression on Mrs. Karofsky's face. Maybe this was too much. "Dave," he said gently, placing a hand on Dave's shoulder. Dave brushed his hand off angrily.

"No, Kurt," he said, pushing his chair back and standing up. "I need to say this. She needs to hear it." He turned back to his mother. "Mom, you have no idea what I'd been doing at school all last year. I was a real jerk. I was a bully. I hurt kids, shoved them around, threw slushies at them. I called Kurt a lot of bad names and I picked on him and his friends, just because they were brave enough to join a singing club and do what they loved. And I _hated myself_ for doing all that, but I just couldn't stop." Dave ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Maybe if you'd have talked to me, I wouldn't have done those things. Maybe if you'd have asked how was school, or why no-one but Azimio ever came over. Maybe if you'd have noticed that I don't have any real friends."

"David –" Mrs. Karofsky looked pained.

"Ever since Kurt forgave me for breaking his arm and got me to actually start _talking_ about what I felt and thought – ever since he started _listening_ to what I had to say – Kurt's become the support system I never had in you, Mom. I was going through all of this stuff and I couldn't even talk to you about it. I mean, seriously, Mom, do you even _care_ about me?"

"David, that's enough." Mr. Karofsky stood up and walked around the table to stand between Dave and his mother. "That's enough," he said again, gently this time, and moved to put a hand on one of Mrs. Karofsky's shaking shoulders.

"Mrs. Karofsky," Kurt stood up. "I'm sorry for all this. Maybe I should go."

"No!" Dave took Kurt's hand and held on tightly. "You're not going anywhere." He turned back to his parents. "Mom, ever since Kurt and I got together, I've become a better person. I've stopped bullying kids at school, I've stopped hanging out with Azimio and the other hypocritical, homophobic guys who dragged me down to their level. I came out to the hockey team and they all supported me. I apologized to the Glee club. I got my grades back up." Dave's voice thickened, and his grip on Kurt's hand tightened. "None of that was thanks to you, Mom. The least you could do is accept that it happened without you, and be grateful to Kurt for making me a good guy, and not insult him with the cold treatment you've given him today."

The dining room fell silent after that. Mrs. Karofsky's shoulders were shaking harder than ever, her face contorted in an expression that Kurt couldn't quite decipher. He supposed it was something like hurt, disappointment, shock, and guilt all rolled into one. He thanked all the deities he didn't believe in that his own father had been so accepting and understanding when he'd come out to him. Dave's father seemed nice enough, but like Kurt had told Dave earlier: every boy loves his mother, and he could tell how hard his mother's reactions hurt Dave.

"Kurt," Mr. Karofsky addressed him, surprising them all. He'd gathered Mrs. Karofsky into his arms, and she sat gasping into his side. "Why don't you and David go out into the backyard. I think the cold air might do him some good."

It wasn't a suggestion, and the quiet authority in Mr. Karofsky's voice put Kurt at ease. A look of solidarity passed between them; they both had to take care of their loved ones right now, and hopefully they could all work things out later.

"Come on, Dave." Kurt pulled Dave by his hand into the kitchen, then ducked into the hallway to collect their coats. Dave put his on mechanically, then opened the back door and stepped outside, not even looking behind him to see if Kurt followed. Kurt finished buttoning his coat and steeled himself for the cold January air before he went out after his boyfriend.

**-glee!-**

Dave was leaning against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest and his face red. There were tear tracks streaking his cheeks already, and he reached up to wipe them angrily away as Kurt approached him. Kurt wanted to say a million different things to his boyfriend, but at the sight of Dave's tears he realized that Dave didn't need him to speak right now. So instead he tucked himself against Dave's side and snaked an arm around his back. Dave's arm came up around Kurt's shoulders almost instinctively. They stood that way for several minutes before Dave sniffed and drew Kurt in closer, hugging him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm getting snot all over your hat," Dave said after he'd cried a few minutes more. Kurt huffed lightly in amusement and drew back, cupping Dave's face in his hands.

"I don't care," he said softly. "I'd let you cry on my best silk shirt if you needed to, Dave. I'm here for you." He ran his thumbs over Dave's warm cheeks, wiping the fresh tears away. He rose up on his tip-toes to kiss both of Dave's cheeks, and then his lips. "Do you want to go up to your room? Or maybe back to my place?"

Dave sighed, looking tempted. "No," he said at last. "I'm gonna have to face her sometime. I just don't know what to _say_ anymore. The way she ignored the time I came out to them, how she thought it was just a fucking _phase_ ... that really hurt me. As if I'd ever joke about something that important. And the way she treated you today..."

"Dave, I wasn't offended," Kurt said gently. "She was probably just shocked. I've heard of people reacting much worse when meeting their children's same-sex partners for the first time." He straightened the collar of Dave's sweatshirt under his coat. "I think you should give her some time. I can talk to her if you'd like, or we could leave that to your dad – he seems to like me," Kurt smiled slightly.

"Yeah, Dad's all right. I've always been closer with him than with my mom. I just didn't think she'd be this closed-minded." Dave sighed and leaned back against the tree, raking his hands through his hair. "I'll talk to her later today. Maybe Dad'll do most of the work by then."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No, babe," Dave drew him near again. "But thanks for offering. Thanks for coming in the first place – if I'd have known it would be such a disaster I wouldn't have suggested. But maybe it's for the best. We'd have had to deal with this eventually."

"You're being very mature about this, Dave. You're not running away. I'm really proud of you."

"You should be! It's all thanks to you." Dave pushed Kurt back a small distance and leaned in to kiss him. Kurt gave him a playful shove when they broke away.

"Come on, you wanna go back inside?"

"Mmm, not just yet." Dave took Kurt's hand and twirled him around in the snow. "Let's stay out a little bit more. You're not cold, are you?"

"No, I'm good," Kurt said. "We can stay outside. Whatever you want."

"Would you ... would you sing to me?"

"What?" Kurt's eyes widened.

"Sing to me," Dave repeated, a light blush coloring his cheeks again. "You've got a pretty voice."

"Oh, Dave," Kurt blushed as well. "Yeah, of course I'll sing for you. After all, you've done it for me before, and it wasn't even when I was down or upset. Is there any song in particular you'd like?" he asked, hugging Dave again. Dave shook his head.

"Just... something quiet. Something soothing."

"All right," Kurt nodded, "anything to get you to smile." The perfect song choice came to him then, and he started to sing softly.

"_Smile an everlasting smile  
><em>_A smile can bring you near to me.  
><em>_Don't ever let me find you gone,  
><em>'_Cause that would bring a tear to me._"

Kurt cupped Dave's face in one hand, holding the other to his own chest.

"_This world has lost its glory,  
><em>_Let's start a brand new story now, my love.  
><em>_Right now, there'll be no other time  
><em>_And I can show you how, my love_."

Kurt stepped to the side, leaning back against the tree next to Dave and surveying the snowy backyard with him.

"_Talk in everlasting words,  
><em>_And dedicate them all to me.  
><em>_And I will give you all my life,  
><em>_I'm here if you should call to me_."

Kurt took Dave's hand in his. Dave interlaced their fingers, holding tight.

"_You think that I don't even mean a single word I say...  
><em>_It's only words, and words are all I have  
><em>_To take your heart away._"

"Only words, huh?" Dave muttered. "Words can hurt. I used to hurt you with words, too. Now I know how much they hurt."

"_It's only words,_" Kurt sang again,  
>"<em>And words are all I have<br>__To take your heart away._"

Kurt's soft voice faded away into the cold winter air, and Dave moved behind him, hugging him close.

**-glee!-**

Standing at the dining room window with her husband's arms wrapped around her shoulders – not very differently from the way her son was currently embracing his... _boyfriend_, out in the snow – Nadine Karofsky began to understand that Dave had made his choice, and that she had to respect that.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: 'Words' is © of The Bee Gees. I wouldn't usually have two Kurt solos one after the other, but this is a Kurtofsky fic after all, and since Dave isn't going to sing again (sorry!) then at least Kurt should get some performance time :)


	7. Chapter Seven

**AN:** So! I figured I'd give it a few days since the finale before I continued to post. Personally, I'm okay with the final episode. Could have been better, and they left a lot of things open, but okay. At least I have three months to catch up with my writing and get to Nationals in my fic XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

Kurt was making his way towards his first class on Monday morning when he felt someone grab him and push him against the lockers. An undignified squawk escaped his lips, memories of shoulder checks and locker slots-shaped bruises rising instantly in his mind; but there were arms around his shoulders, one hand protecting the back of his head, and a warm body pressed against him. Then lips, soft and gentle, covering his own.

Kurt relaxed into the embrace, Dave's scent (the leather of the letterman jacket, and just a little too much _Hugo Boss_ this morning) calming him once he recognized it. Suddenly the coldness of the lockers was less biting on his back, and his hand, which he'd brought up to his chest to protect himself from what he'd thought was an assailant, curled instead around the lapel of the jacket.

Then Kurt came back to his senses – they were in the middle of a hallway at school. Dave had never kissed him there before, in such a public setting. True, he'd more or less been outed in the very same location only a week ago, and no-one had harassed him after Azimio. But still it made Kurt's head spin. Or maybe that was just the way Dave was using his tongue.

Finally they broke apart, to wolf-whistles (that was probably Puck) and snorts of laughter from students in the hallway. No-one seemed to be disgusted. Kurt looked up at Dave, who was grinning sheepishly at him. "Good morning," Dave said. His arms were still around Kurt, and the thumb of one hand rubbed little circles under Kurt's shoulder-blade.

"Is it, now?" Kurt replied, smiling as he put his arms around Dave's waist. "I take it you worked things out with your mother last night?"

"Mmm, not exactly smooth sailing, but she'll get her head wrapped around it some day."

"I'm really proud of you, Dave," Kurt said, rising up on his tip-toes to kiss Dave lightly. "You're handling all this coming out business so well."

Dave shrugged. "No-one's said or done anything to us ever since last week. Even Azimio's backed off. The hockey team's been great about it. Nobody seems to care that we're gay, or dating." He leaned in to steal another kiss. "I love it."

Kurt laughed, stepping out of Dave's embrace and taking his hand. "Come on, I'll walk you to your first class. Physics, right?"

"Did you steal my schedule or something?" Dave smiled as Kurt's tinkling laugh filled his ears again. He'd never get tired of his boyfriend's laughter.

**-glee!-**

Kurt and Dave parted ways at the physics lab, and Kurt went off to his first period English class. Mercedes was already there, sitting with Tina. He could tell by Tina's excited smile that Mercedes was telling her about Saturday's date with Anthony. He hurried to catch a seat next to them, sitting backwards in his chair so he could face Mercedes.

"I hope you haven't started the 'tell' part of 'kiss and tell' without waiting for me," he teased Mercedes.

"Oh don't worry, baby, you'll get a full play-by-play at lunch," Mercedes grinned at Kurt. "I was just giving Tina the basics of what happened last night."

"Yes, shush, don't interrupt!" Tina said, waving a hand at Kurt. "What happened then?"

"Well, he asked what I wanted to get from the Japanese place and then he was _about_ to order for me, but I guess the look on my face stopped him."

"Oh, dear," Kurt laughed. "Are you sure Anthony's ready to handle your divalicious attitude, Mercedes?"

"Well, he wised up real quick after that, he even let me pay for the ice-cream."

"Oh, you let him pay for the rest of dinner?" Tina teased.

"Well he _is_ a gentleman, and I _am_ a lady," Mercedes said, sitting up straight and affecting an arrogant tone of voice.

The three of them broke out in giggles as Mrs. Graves walked into the classroom, and they continued to grin at one another throughout the class.

**-glee!-**

True to her word, Mercedes grabbed Kurt by the arm and led him to the auditorium the moment they'd bought their lunches at the cafeteria. They sat on the stage with their legs dangling over the edge, sandwiches, fruit and cartons of milk and juice spread around them.

"_So_," Kurt said once Mercedes had eaten a few bites of her sandwich to take the edge off her hunger. "Spill!"

"Okay, okay," Mercedes chuckled. "You saw that he picked me up. And he got me a _rose_."

"Yeah, that was Dave's idea," Kurt said, grinning.

"Oh, _really_?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow at Kurt. "Sure it wasn't yours?"

"No, really!" Kurt insisted, slapping her arm lightly. "I can even show you the text he sent me. It appears that my boyfriend is a closet romantic."

"Well he ain't hiding in there himself, so..."

"It's funny, that's exactly what Dave said."

"So anyway. Enough about your boyfriend, on to mine."

"Oh, are you official already after one date?" Kurt grinned.

"Okay, potential boyfriend," Mercedes amended. "Did you see that he opened the car door for me?"

"I did," Kurt sighed. "He's a gentleman."

"Yeah, and he's totally aware that I'm in Glee and he has nothing against it, unlike most jocks. He even asked me what my taste in music was before he put any on in the car."

"That's considerate," Kurt nodded, impressed. "What car does he drive? I was too excited to even notice ... what?" Mercedes was looking at him strangely.

"Nothing, it's just so... _hetero _of you to ask about cars," she chuckled.

"Well, my father _is_ a mechanic, what do you expect? So, what does he drive?"

"I dunno, Kurt. I'm a girl, I don't know cars." Mercedes shrugged. "A Honda, maybe? It's his dad's, anyway."

"Well, I guess I'll let it go this time. Where did he take you?"

"We'd decided on Italian before we went out – he said he knew a nice place and asked if I trusted him."

Kurt laughed. "Are you sure he wasn't wearing a turban and invited you on a magic carpet ride after that?"

Mercedes choked a little on her sip of juice. "Oh, shut up, my life is not a Disney flick."

"I apologize," Kurt bobbed his head in a little bow. "Well, go on, so how was the Italian place?"

"Closed!" Mercedes exclaimed, laughing as she dusted sandwich crumbs off her jacket. "He said he couldn't believe it, he'd just been there with his folks a few weeks ago and suddenly the place was closed. He was so embarrassed, but I thought it was funny. At least it took the first-date jitters out of the picture, 'cause we had to get creative about food." Mercedes opened up a container of salad and began picking out the tomatoes with a plastic fork. "We ended up driving to the mall and getting a bunch of different take-aways from the food court. Then we sat on a picnic bench at the park and shared everything."

"Awww," Kurt sighed, grinning as he finished his own sandwich and moved onto the small portion of vegetable lasagna he'd purchased. "That's so sweet!"

"I know, it was really magical," Mercedes said. "I introduced him to falafel, and he taught me how to use chopsticks for the sushi."

"Mercedes, even _I _couldn't teach you how to use chopsticks properly! Are you saying that Anthony managed it in one date?"

"I don't know what happened, it just... when he explained it, it made sense!"

"Now _that's_ magical," Kurt nudged Mercedes's shoulder with his own. "Sooooo. Did you kiss?"

"Yeah, but he waited until he dropped me off at my place. He walked me to the door and everything, and he said he hoped I had a good time –"

"I hope you assured him that you did?"

"Of course I did, you silly boy. Now stop – interrupting – or – I – will – make – you – eat – your – scarf." Each word in the last sentence was punctuated by a light slap to Kurt's arm, shoulder, or head. Mercedes had had about enough of her best friend interrupting her while she tried to tell him about her date.

"Okay, okay, stop hitting me!" Kurt laughed, putting his arms up to defend himself from the onslaught. "I'm sorry, I'm just excited! Dave's and my dates were all sort of low-key and secretive; I didn't get to feel that excitement and get all worked up. And now we've gone to just hanging out together instead of actually _going_ out now, so I'm living vicariously through you."

"How is it that you've had a boyfriend for like two months now and you're living vicariously though me when it's my first date?" Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Now, seriously, stop talking. Let me tell you about my first kiss!"

"Ooh, ooh, first kiss!" Kurt clapped his hands together. "Okay, shutting up now." He mimed zipping his mouth closed.

"Well, you know how they say that when you kiss the right person, there's fireworks?"

Kurt nodded silently, remembering how his first kiss with Dave had left only the feeling of shock in both their cases, while their second kiss had made Kurt see flashes of color and light behind his eyelids.

"Well... last night, I coulda sworn it was the fourth of July," Mercedes finished with a huge grin. Kurt couldn't contain his excitement anymore, and he hugged his best friend, squealing loudly.

"Oh my god, Mercedes, I'm so happy for youuuu!"

Mercedes laughed, "And it's all thanks to you and your boy Dave. Oh, did you tell him I owe him a slushy?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, pulling back, "but I still want to see his reaction when you walk up to him holding one. I think he's still sort of scared the Glee Club is going to slushy him, after all this time." Kurt laughed. "And after Azimio did it to him, he finally knows what it feels like. But anyway, I'll bet he's already talked to Anthony himself. But you know, even though he's bisexual, Dave is still a guy's guy, so he probably won't get too much info, considering you and Anthony didn't do anything more than kiss." He glanced sidelong at his best friend. "You didn't, right?"

"Of course not!" Mercedes slapped Kurt on the arm. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Well I don't know, you were so anxious to get a boyfriend, I thought maybe you'd jump him the moment you had a chance," Kurt teased.

"Oh, bullshit. I told you, I'm a lady," Mercedes held her head up haughtily, holding the pose for several seconds before the two of them collapsed into giggles on the stage. "I don't know, I do sort of want to go further... but I'm scared, at the same time. I've never had a boyfriend, and Saturday was the first time I'd even kissed a boy. I don't think I'm ready for anything more than that at this point."

"Well, you should go at your pace," Kurt nodded. "Don't rush things and don't let anyone rush you either." He wrapped an arm around Mercedes's shoulder, picking up his milk carton and taking a sip.

"How far have you and Dave gone?"

Kurt promptly choked on his milk, bringing a napkin up to cover his mouth. "Mercedes!"

"Whaaaat?" She grinned at him. "I'm just curious."

"Well – I – I don't think my sex life is in any way relevant to yours, when we're two guys and when we've already been a couple for two months and – and when there's so much history between us, and –"

"Oh my god, calm down, you big drama queen," Mercedes laughed. "You two are all over each other now, with the PDAs in the hallways and texting each other in classes... Just tell me, have you two gotten to second base already?"

Kurt cleared his throat, straightening his tie in a nervous gesture. "Yes," he said, and no more.

Mercedes must have caught the blush on his cheeks, though, for she continued to prod: "Did you get _past_ second base?"

"Um," was all Kurt said, but he could feel his ears already turning red, too.

"Oh my god!" Mercedes bounced up and down on the edge of the stage. "Kurt, did you get to third base?"

Kurt sighed, defeated. He started gathering the disposable plastic containers from their lunches, watching as Mercedes's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" she shrieked. "Did you and Dave –" her voice dropped to a stage-whisper, "did you do ... oral?"

Kurt got up from where he'd been stuffing their trash into a plastic bag, wandering over to the piano sitting at the corner of the stage. "Can we maybe go back to talking about _your_ love live instead of mine?"

"No!" Mercedes exclaimed, scrambling up to follow him. "Why, was it bad?"

"No!" Kurt said vehemently, instantly regretting it and flushing crimson again. "No," he said again, this time more quietly. "Actually it was great."

"Ooh!" Mercedes waggled her eyebrows. "So does that mean he..." she made a vague gesture towards her mouth, "you?"

"What? – Oh, uh. No." Kurt sat down on the piano bench, opening the cover and sliding his fingers over the ivory keys. "Um, I did, uh, him."

"Wow," Mercedes said slowly as she sat on the piano bench next to him, her hand finding his and lacing their fingers together. "What – what was it like?"

"Seriously, Mercedes, I can't even talk about it," Kurt jerked his fingers out of her grasp and covered his flaming cheeks with both hands. "It was awkward enough actually doing it, and I haven't even talked to _Dave_ about it; I can't talk to you. If you want tips on fellatio, maybe you should ask Santana."

"Kurt, baby, calm down." Mercedes took Kurt's hands in hers and brought them down from his face. "I'm sorry I pried." She cupped one of his cheeks in her hand. "I just... I was surprised to hear you'd gotten that far. I got sort of ... I dunno, excited."

"Pervert," Kurt said, smirking.

"For _you_," Mercedes emphasized. "And I'm not a pervert, I'm just a hag." Kurt let out a snort of laughter, just as she'd hoped. "Do you really not want to talk about it?"

"_Yes_," Kurt said vehemently. "Let's please go back to talking about you." He ran his fingers over the piano's keyboard again, playing a few notes at random. "I know," a smile lit up his face. "Let's think of solos for us to do at Regionals. Prada knows, we'll have to convince Mr. Shuester to give us a chance; this'll be our fourth performance and so far we've only done back-up vocals. I mean, even Santana got a solo for Sectionals!"

"Well, you gotta admit, girl's got a mad voice," Mercedes said, in a rare moment of generosity.

"True, Santana's voice is pretty unique, but it's nowhere near as smoldering-hot as yours," Kurt bumped shoulders with Mercedes, who gave him a million-watt smile.

"Nobody's got your range, though," she said, bumping Kurt back. "Your voice is amazing, and you probably know more about Broadway and show-tunes than Rachel even."

"Oh, no-one knows more about Broadway and show-tunes than Rachel," Kurt laughed. "The girl's obsessed – I mean, so am I, but I keep the obsession at a healthy level. Rachel is beyond hope."

"So what should we sing?"

"Well..." Kurt studied his best friend. "You know, you're still glowing from when we talked about your date with Anthony. Why don't you sing something about that?"

Mercedes laughed. "Channel the emotion, huh?"

"Yes, exactly." Kurt settled more comfortably on the piano bench. "How about..." He started playing the piano introduction of 'When Love Takes Over.' Mercedes grinned at him and turned around on the bench so she was facing the empty auditorium.

"_It's complicated__,__ it always is__  
><em>_That's just the way it goes__  
><em>_Feels like I waited so long for this__  
><em>_I wonder if it shows_."

_Oh, it shows, _thought Kurt, rolling his eyes at the piano as Mercedes sang. She'd been wanting a boyfriend ever since freshman year.

"_Head underwater__  
><em>_Now I can't breath__e __  
><em>_It never felt so good__  
>'<em>_Cause I can feel it coming over me__  
><em>_I wouldn't stop it if I could__._

"_When love takes over, yeah-ah-eah__  
><em>_You know you can't deny__  
><em>_When love takes over, yeah-ah-eah__  
><em>_'Cause something's here tonight_."

Mercedes auditioned for her solo that afternoon in Glee Club. She unceremoniously told everyone – including Mr. Shuester – to sit down while she stayed standing by the piano. She handed Brad and the band the music sheets which she and Kurt had printed out from the library at lunch, and with a final glance in Kurt's direction, she continued singing.

"_Give me a reason__  
><em>_I gotta know__  
><em>_Do you feel it too?__  
><em>_Can't you see me here on overload__?  
><em>_And this time I blame you__.__  
><em>_Mmm, looking out for you to hold my hand__  
><em>_It feels like I could fall__  
><em>_Now love me right, like I know you can__  
><em>_We could lose it all_."

Mercedes's voice, as always, rang out strong and sultry in the choir room. Kurt thought she'd had more emotion in her voice when they'd practiced in the auditorium, but she controlled her pitch better the second time around, and her voice was more powerful.

"_When love takes over, yeah-ah-eah__  
><em>_You know you can't deny__  
><em>_When love takes over, yeah-ah-eah__  
><em>_'Cause something's here tonight__.  
><em>_Tonight, tonight, tonight,  
><em>_Tonight, tonight, tonight,  
><em>_Tonight, tonight, tonight..._

"_And __I'll... be loving you all the time__  
><em>_It's true.  
><em>'_Cause I... wanna make it right  
><em>_With you..._"

The whole Glee Club got into the song, clapping and dancing in their seats. Only Rachel was sitting still in her chair, leaning forward intently and following Mercedes's performance with calculating eyes and ears. She was probably still smarting over not getting a solo for Sectionals, but Kurt and Mercedes would be damned if they let her hog the spotlight one more time. They deserved their chance, too.

"_When love takes over...__  
><em>_When love takes over...  
><em>_When love takes over, over, over, over, over  
><em>_Over, over, over, over, over, over!_

"_When love takes over, yeah-ah-eah__  
><em>_You know you can't deny__  
><em>_When love takes over, yeah-ah-eah__  
><em>_'Cause something's here tonight__._"

Mercedes finished the song with her head held high and a hand on her waist. The entire Glee Club cheered and applauded her performance, Kurt being the most enthusiastic and Rachel the most subdued. Mercedes laughed and hugged Tina and Brittany back when the other girls rushed to embrace her, and then stood looking expectantly at Mr. Shuester and the rest of the club.

"Well," Mr. Shuester stood up slowly and moved to stand next to Mercedes. "What do you guys think?" Rachel was the first to raise her hand. Kurt tensed, and Mr. Shuester sighed. "Yes, Rachel?"

Rachel dropped her hand and took another moment to collect herself before she spoke. "I have to be honest, Mr. Shuester, I still think I should get a solo for Regionals. But," she added, when Mercedes got that _I-will-cut-you_ look on her face, "but, I was also one of the most disappointed when the Jane Adams Academy girls stole Mercedes's ballad during our first competition." She smiled at Mercedes. "I wanted to hear you sing for Sectionals. But maybe it wasn't meant to be at the time – maybe you're supposed to get your solo now, at Regionals this year."

Silence stretched for several seconds in the choir room. Had Rachel Berry just said something ... selfless?

"Yo, what she said!" Artie finally broke the silence, pumping his fist into the air.

"I think Rachel just about summed it up," Mr. Shuester said with a relieved smile. "Mercedes gets the solo for Regionals."

Mercedes squealed in delight, running over to Kurt to hug him. "All thanks to you, boo, all thanks to you!" she whispered in his ear.

"However," Mr. Shuester continued. "I'm not sure that number was what we need for the competition. I understand it matched your emotions now, Mercedes, and I'm happy for your romantic development – but not everyone will be able to relate to that song. So now we have to brainstorm. What other songs do you guys think Mercedes should sing for Regionals?"

The room exploded with suggestions and ideas, and all the while, Mercedes sat next to Kurt, hugging him deliriously.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> 'When Love Takes Over' is © of David Guetta and Kelly Rowland. I found it amusing back in season one when Mercedes said "I'm Beyoncè, I ain't no Kelly Rowland," when in fact Kelly Rowland's career has kinda skyrocketed since 2008 or something, and Beyoncè has toned down xD


End file.
